What if Vegeta cared about Raditz
by 33msider
Summary: This is a what if about dragon ball z that hinges on one event happening, Vegeta and Raditz becoming friends.
1. Chapter 1: Enter The Saiyans

What if Vegeta cared about Raditz.

This is a what if fanfic, detailing the differences in dbz if Vegeta actually cared about Raditz and what he would do differently, so without further ado, let us get started

Chapter 1

Prince Vegeta was having the time of his life.

Going from planet to planet, deciding if they were suited to be sold by the Frieza force, eating all the planet's best food from the chefs who did their best to save their planet, decimating all their strongest fighters who desperately fought to save themselves planet, and afterward, they would normally get rid of all life on the planet and sell it, but, if it proved to be lacklustre, or they destroyed the place a little too much, Vegeta and his comrades, the last remaining Saiyans, would have the pleasure of blowing up the planet. And the best part of it all? Having his caretaker Nappa and his best friend Raditz along for the ride with him. Although to most races of people this would come off as cruel, but for the Saiyan, this was just a little fun. And although Vegeta was a proud Saiyan through and through, he had one weakness, one sensitivity, one thing he cared about so much that it could break him if it was ever removed from him.

His best friend. Raditz.

He had met Raditz on Planet Vegeta shortly before they were going to experience their first mission on planet Bas, Raditz (as he was meeting the prince of the entire Saiyan race, while he was but a mere low-class warrior-type Saiyan) was shy towards Vegeta and while in public, or in front of his caretaker Nappa, he acted like a typical Saiyan. "Hey, you, low-class!" Vegeta barked while looking Raditz up and down. "Y-yes Prince Vegeta" Raditz replied in a small voice, intimidated by how aggressively Vegeta was calling upon him. 'What's your name?" "R-raditz Prince Vegeta" Raditz answered meekly. "Well, greetings Raditz, I am, as you know, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans! It is nice to meet you Raditz," Vegeta stuck out his hand to handshake with his fellow peer on this mission. "N-nice to meet you too Prince Vegeta" Raditz said as he shakily reached out his hand and shook hands with the prince, hoping it wasn't a trick and he wasn't going to break his arm or something. "And enough with this 'Prince Vegeta' nonsense! It's getting annoying, Call me Vegeta!" The small Saiyan Prince went off, his ki flaring for a moment, which was enough for one of the older Saiyans being sent to execute the mission while the looked over and in the split second his scooter was locked on to Vegeta , it exploded, causing him to quickly pick it up and, when Vegeta looked around to see what happened, left immediately, not wanting to face the wrath of the Saiyan prince. "Hmph, strange, anyway, call me Vegeta,"the prince said in a much friendlier tone. "O-okay Vegeta" Raditz said slightly rattled from the sheer power being put off from the small princer. as they walked up to their quarters on the ship, wondering what had changed between the no less than 5 second interval that caused Vegeta to suddenly act nicer, it was strange, but for now, he had to sleep, it was a long ride to the planet Bas.


	2. Chapter 2: Warming Up

Chapter 2

**I just wanna clarify before I write further that all/most power levels are either made up or estimated, I am not saying the power levels mentioned are canon to the original series, so please just take them with a grain of salt. Also same as the personalities from all characters, Vegeta is a little nicer and softer to make this what if make sense, anyway, onto the what if content!**

Raditz shook in terror as Vegeta slowly walked toward him, with every step he killed another member of the crew that was sent to Bas, even his caretaker Nappa, and, when everyone else was dead, Vegeta raised his hand up to Raditz's head, "low class scum" he heard Vegeta mutter as the blast was fired, vaporizing him.

Raditz woke up with a start. He had a nightmare.

Quickly checking to confirm that, yes, he was alive, he decided to get up and check the ship's progress, he walked to the control room, he learned it had been 8 hours since their departure and they were about an eighth of the way there, he decided, since he alone was awake, decided to go train in the new training room recently created, the model 3, which had a new feature, an instant healing tank, if you fell and were too hurt to move, it would automatically open the built in healing tank and place you in, as well as alert the captain of the ship to what happened. He walked around the corner to the room and immediately stepped back around, it was the prince, Vegeta, and he was training, but Raditz was too slow. "Hey!" Vegeta called out, who's there!". Raditz slowly revealed himself from behind the corner "Oh, it's you Raditz, come on in, you can join me in my training!" This took Raditz off guard, why did the prince want to train with him? "Wha-? Okay..." He said as he slowly walked in. "Finally! I've been getting absolutely nowhere by myself! But maybe a good punching bag is all I need!". In shock and terror of this statement, Raditz stepped back, his eyes widening, it was a trick after all! Vegeta never had good intentions for him, all he wanted was a chance to watch him suffer! "Oh calm down! I was just joking around, I actually do think I can go farther with a training partner," as Vegeta said that, Raditz looked up, the grin he saw as evil in his panic was replaced by one of mischief, one that showed his true intentions of innocent fun. "W-wow, you really had me there for a second! Hahaha..." Raditz said in a small voice as he added an awkward laugh at the end In a failing attempt to mask how terrified he was. Vegeta just strangely looked at him while getting into his fighting stance "Well, come at me, and don't worry, I'll hold back about 75% of my power, you should be able to handle that!" Raditz did the math, Prince Vegeta's power level was about 6000, 25% of that is about 1500, which was bad for Raditz because he topped out at max power around 1450, but he got into his fighting stance anyway, he was ready to try with all he had to impress his prince.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Too Far

Chapter 3

The prince powered up to the 25% power he said he was going to use and Raditz used his full power, but yet he still had a power level that was lower than Vegeta's by 50. Vegeta was slightly excited, but it would take more than Raditz's full power to impress the prince. Vegeta charged at Raditz, who barely managed to dodge the punch that could've levelled the tallest tower on planet Vegeta, and attempted to counter with an uppercut that... Actually connected, sending Vegeta slightly into the air. This gave Raditz hope, he could do this! He could win against the prince of all the Saiyans! Vegeta recovered, flying slightly back and setting on the ground "Huh, wow, guess you're stronger than I thought, this could be fun!" He said with a friendly, yet challenging grin. Raditz decided to keep the battle a ranged one he fired a few yellow ki blasts that the prince swatted away with some difficulty, as they were neutralized by the walls of the training room, Vegeta dashed forward, and went to punch Raditz again, Raditz dodged, only to realize a second later that it was an afterimage and he got punched to the wall, and then, Vegeta started talking. "Huh, guess I was wrong, you are just some low class scum!" The whole sentence surprised and hurt him, but the last part really hurt, and he was crying out on the inside.

He had been right all along. The prince never wanted to befriend him.

He hated him.

But Vegeta kept going.

" I can't believe you thought that I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, would want to be friends with a low class piece of garbage like you!"

This was when Raditz had enough. The prince had seemed so nice,he tricked Raditz into actually wanting to be friends with him, and then betrayed him. With this betrayal, Raditz anger was flaring!

He rushed directly up to the prince with incredible speed, and punched him so fast he just looked like a blur of blue Saiyan armour and spiky black hair as he crashed into the training room wall. Raditz was surprised but felt no remorse, until the prince spoke again.

"Heh, I knew you had it in you..."

This struck Raditz with confusion.

"As my father told me when we used to train together, rage is the key to a Saiyan's power, but... I should've braced myself for it more, you hit me with more then I thought you had in you"

As Raditz realized what he had done, he felt like a monster, he had just struck down someone who, so far, had never had any bad intentions for him, and he hadn't felt bad about it. "However..." Vegeta said while getting off and wiping the blood from his mouth, "now I'll show you my full power!" Vegeta powered up, his ki rising, and Raditz calculated his hit on Vegeta to be about half Vegeta's full power level of 6000, and Raditz couldn't even tap into the full power of his little rage boost, putting him at about 2200 power level.

He was in trouble.

Vegeta charged at Raditz full speed and punched him into the air, as he jumped after him, Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches, and with the final hit he punched Raditz into a wall.

Raditz was battered.

He was sure at least 45 bones were broken, he was writhing in pain on the floor as Vegeta rushed to help him up "Oh god!" he flew over as the robotic arm lifted him into the healing tank. "Raditz! I'm sorry!" Vegeta panicked as the liquid in the tank rose. As Raditz's vision started to fade as the sedatives took effect, he sent one last smile at the worried prince

Then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4: The Making of 2 Friends

Chapter 4

**I got a couple reviews, which is nice by itself because it means people are actually reading this, which is surprising to say the least, thanks for being here, you guys are awesome! Anyways, someone told me to mention that these characters are OOC (out of character) even though I eluded to that in chapter 2, I though it would be nice to officially state it, so here we go guys, chapter 4!**

Raditz woke up to voices, loud voices, voices that hurt his already pounding head.

As the liquid in the tank slowly bubbled downwards and the sedatives wore off. "Prince Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed "What the hell happened to him!?". "Uh... I had a little sparring match with him, guess his weak body couldn't handle it!" Vegeta boasted with a small bit of laughter. Raditz stumbled out of the healing tank. Nappa shortly laughed at Raditz "Hah, wow, didn't see you as such a weakling to lose when prince Vegeta was obviously holding back on you!" Nappa quickly looked at Vegeta " you _were_ holding back right?" Vegeta looked slightly worried "O-of course I was!" Vegeta looked straight at Raditz with fear and desperation "Right Raditz?". Raditz easily caught on and decided to help the prince because of the kindness he had showed him so far, "Yeah! The prince was just way too strong for me!" Raditz said. Nappa looked at the two with suspicion for a second "Alright, I'm going back to sleep, only about 48 hours to Bas!" He said as he stretched and walked back to his quarters. "Thanks for that," Vegeta said gratefully. Raditz "I-it was nothing," said Raditz in a tiny voice. "Well, we should get back to sleeping, it's a pretty long way to planet Bas" "Y-yeah, we should" Raditz awkwardly said as he walked back to his quarters and went to sleep.

Raditz slept peacefully almost the whole way there, he woke up and realized he wasn't tired, so he decided to put himself into stasis until they reached planet Bas.

He woke up. No one was there. He looked outside, they had made it to planet Bas, he walked outside, and he saw Vegeta watching Nappa and the rest of the older Saiyans destroying planet Bas and it's people, he walked over and sat about a metre away from Vegeta. "Oh, hey Raditz, why are you so far away? sit over here!" He said with some loud authority in his voice. "O-okay Vegeta" he said as he moved to sit beside Vegeta.

It was a pretty fun day.

They got to watch as the planet was decimated as they ate some of the food made by the chefs of Bas, and at the end of the day, all life on the planet was exterminated and they flew home, on the ship, with about an hour to go before they were home, Vegeta approached Raditz "Hey, Raditz," said Vegeta "Y-yeah?" Replied Raditz, slightly shakily. "It was nice to get to know you on his trip, and...um..." Vegeta trailed off. "What? What is it Vegeta?" Said Raditz with concern "I...I... I wanna be friends with you when we make it to planet Vegeta!" He exclaimed, saying it quickly because he could barely believe the words were escaping his mouth. Raditz was silent. Vegeta was slightly nervous. "I-I'd like that" said Raditz. Vegeta looked back at him "So it's settled then!" He said excitedly while extending his hand to fist bump him. Raditz bumped him back. "Yeah!" Raditz said back with the same level of excitement. Shortly after they fist bumped hit ship landed "Okay, let's get back to our quarters and 'wake up'" Vegeta said while doing finger air quotes. And they walked to their quarters, only to walk out with everyone else, and Raditz and Vegeta left the ship, different from when they left.

Not as allies. Not as enemies.

As friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Earth

Chapter 5

Years have passed...

Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa are together in their group of pods, discussing what to do

"But guys! The Namekians are too strong for just the three of us!" "Obviously I know that Nappa! Why else would we be just floating around instead of flying to Namek!?" Vegeta barked at Nappa with some anger, but not at him, at the sheer frustration from not being able to storm Namek "uhh.. Hey I might have a solution" Raditz said quietly "Well? What is it Raditz?! How can we win against the whole planet of Namek!?" Nappa yelled at Raditz with anger. Raditz shrunk in Nappa's rage but Vegeta wasn't having it "Hey! Knock it off Nappa! I don't see you coming up with any ideas you idiot!" He yelled back at him "Okay jeez Vegeta I'm sorry..." Nappa said apologetically "Now, what were you saying Raditz?" Vegeta asked gently and nicely, which was weird for him to do, at least to Nappa it was "W-well I had a brother named Kakarot who was off-planet when planet Vegeta blew up, maybe we should go look for him?" "Hey, yeah, that's a good idea!" Nappa replied. "Okay Raditz, you go off to whatever backwater planet Kakarot is on" Vegeta said "But be careful, okay?" "Okay Vegeta, I'm off, and I'll be back with Kakarot!" Said Raditz as his pod sped off to Earth, to find "Kakarot" or as we know him, Son Goku! "Okay Nappa, let's head off to planet Arlia in the meantime!". And so they set off on their separate ways, all of their goals now clear.

After a while Raditz touched down on earth. He stepped out of his pod, the sun was pretty bright, as he walked out of the crater he saw a creature. Likely one of the natives, this creature was smaller than him by far but slightly wider, it held some kind of primitive metal blaster in its hands, in fear it shot at Raditz.

This was a poor choice.

Raditz instinctively deflected the projectiles with his hand, causing 3 to ricochet into the native, it yelled as it fell over and Raditz rushed to help, " I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The earthing spoke with great difficulty and pain " T-tell my wife...tell her...she's a bitch..." and as the earthling took his last breath, Raditz replied "What's a wife?".

And then the earthling died.

After a short moment of silence and a burial, Raditz got a ping on his scouter, there was a pretty large power level of 522 in the distance, was it Kakarot? He flew off to investigate.

He touched down to see a green man with purple and white clothing standing there "Hmm, you are definitely not Kakarot..." The green man we all know as Piccolo looked over at Raditz "Hmph, who are you?" He said to the Saiyan " I am the Saiyan, Raditz, I'm on this planet looking for my brother Kakarot" "Well I don't know who this Kakarot is but if you keep wasting my time I'll end your pathetic existence" Piccolo spat at him. "That's some pretty big talk for someone who's not even a quarter of my full power" Raditz replied "W-what the?! I'll kill you!" Piccolo said as he fired an burst of yellow ki at Raditz, which created a large cloud of dust "Heh, dealt with that problem" Piccolo said triumphantly, but as the dust cleared...

"Well, that certainty was an excellent display of dust, but as an attack..."

It was the Saiyan, who had just taken the full power of the Demon King! And he looked just fine!

"..It probably could use some work". Piccolo stood in terror and absolute shock. As Raditz got ready to retaliate (or so the Demon King thought) a beep went off on his scouter. "Huh, a power level of 534, that must be Kakarot!" Raditz declared as he sped off towards the location we know as Kame House. And as he sped off Piccolo

wondered how he, the Demon King Piccolo, was so petrified by the...Saiyan was it? Peculiar...

Raditz landed at Kame House, and saw that Kakarot was indeed there, and with... A child? No, he couldn't, but, there he was, clear as day, and with a tail too! Everyone looked at him in shock. "Hey, uh, buddy, you've kinda landed on the wrong island, this is Kame house, you should probably get on going wherever you're going" a small, bald man walked toward Raditz as he explained this. "Uh, what the-? Kakarot!" Raditz finally said with a moment of confusion. "What's going on? Why haven't you completed your mission?" He said while looking toward the man who we know as Son Goku "Uh...oh! You're talking to me? What mission?" Goku said in extreme confusion "You were supposed to exterminate all life on Earth!" Raditz exclaimed. "Wh-what?! Wait, who's Kakarot?" "Oh my lord, don't tell me you've forgotten! Kakarot, you are from an elite race of warriors called the Saiyans, we used to live on planet Vegeta, before it was destroyed by a meteor, and we specialize in clearing planets of life and selling them to clients" "W-what?! N-no way! That's impossible!" Goku yelled out in disbelief "Actually...Goku..." An old man we know as Master Roshi said "There may be some truth to what he is saying, you see, your grandfather, Gohan, found you in a strange pod, when you were a baby, and when he decided to take you in, and you were horrible! And not to mention violent, but then there was an accident, he dropped you into a deep ravine, and he thought you would be dead for sure! But, you miraculously survived! And after the incident you had changed, you were kind and loving, just like a normal baby! Which caused him to raise you into the boy, and eventually the man we all know and love!". This revelation shocked everyone their, but most notably Raditz as he realized what happened. " the brain damage you suffered must've wiped away your Saiyan natural programming!" Raditz exclaimed. In that moment a blast hit him in the back. Dead centre. "Ahh!" He yelled out as he stumbled a few yards forward, almost losing his balance "I Will not let you destroy the earth, not before I rule it!" Everyone looked on in shock as Piccolo Jr. stepped forward. "Y-yeah, we're not gonna let an alien like you take our planet!" Said Krillin, his confidence rising. Soon enough everyone, save for Goku and Gohan, was looking at Raditz as they prepared to battle.

"Uh.. Um.." Although he could easily take them all on, his nerve got in his own head. Causing him to panic and fly off in a random direction, but, he accidentally flew right into Gohan! Unfortunately since he was in Goku's arms, Goku was knocked away like a rag doll. Everyone looked in shock as Goku could barely pull himself up. How was it possible?! Goku, the earth's strongest fighter, knocked over by accident! As Raditz flew off he realized he had knocked into the child and sent him flying, and he sped off even faster with hopes to catch him before he fell to his doom.

Some time had went by and everyone was shocked and attempting to make a plan.

"There's no way any of us can fight that guy!" Krillin cried out "Its hopeless!" "Well we may have one chance" Master Roshi said as he looked at Goku and Piccolo " D-damn it, he took Gohan.." Goku struggled to stand after the blow he had taken. "The way I see it there's only one way out of this" Piccolo looked at Goku. "If me and you fight him together than we might be able to win, as much as it pains me to say it its the only way," " Alright Piccolo, let's go get 'em!" Goku said energetically "Flying Nimbus!" He called to his nimbus cloud, and as he hopped on it and flew away, Krillin yelled " Stay safe Goku!".

Meanwhile...

Raditz couldn't take it.

The crying, it was straight from hell.

His nephew hadn't bothered to listen to him explain how it was all a misunderstanding, and although he thought of locking him in his pod to escape the noise, he looked at him and decided he couldn't do that to the little half-breed. With these new feelings of caring for him, he did the only thing he could think of.

He walked over.

Wiped the tears from the little Saiyan's face.

And hugged him.

This caused Gohan to stop crying, as Raditz let go of him he said " You aren't a bad man, are you?" Gohan half asked, half stated. Raditz just shook his head. When he walked over to his pod his scouter detected 2 power levels, it was Kakarot and the green man, he looked over to see Kakarot on a weird cloud and the green man flying beside him.

As Goku looked at Raditz, a look of rage went across his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" He said as he flew right into Raditz, knocking him slightly back and cracking his armour, as he stood up Piccolo punched him in the gut, which, he assumed, hurt him.

It did not.

Raditz gently (at least to him) pushed piccolo away, which sent him flying a couple metres back. "Kakarot wai-" "My name isn't Kakarot you creep!" Goku said as he punched Raditz a couple more times, winding him, but not enough, Raditz grabbed Goku's hand and threw him into a boulder not too far away.

"Damn it, he's stronger than I thought" said Piccolo " But, I have one more idea, but you're gonna have to hold him off" "That doesn't sound too ba-" "For five minutes"

Goku looked at piccolo in dismay.

"Alright I got it"

"When I'm done charging you gotta hold him still, then I can get him"

"Okay" Goku said optimistically as he dashed at Raditz and they clashed.

Goku thought he was actually putting up a decent fight against him, but Raditz was heavily holding back on his brother. Five minutes of exciting fighting for Goku was quite boring for Raditz, "Now Goku! Hold him still!" Raditz was paralyzed for a split second as he wondered what was special about now, and thought because of the power gap he could afford to slack off for a second.

He was very wrong.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as he put Raditz into a full Nelson.

"Wha-Kakarot wait!". Goku had calmed down since the start of the fight "What is it?"

"I didn't come here to take your planet."

This somewhat surprised Goku , but he held on and Raditz continued

"The other remaining Saiyans, they were hoping to set up shop on a new planet, after planet Vegeta was destroyed, but we needed your help, so I was sent here to get you Brother". Goku was surprised and if he had thought of it, he would have let Raditz go, but he was still talking.

"If I had known you had family and friends here, a son, I never would have disturbed that, and if I die here, I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

With this Goku had heard enough, he let go of Raditz "Piccolo! False alarm, stop the attack!" But Piccolo saw this as a perfect opportunity to kill 2 birds with one- "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as the beam shot out of his 2 fingertips.

Time stood still.

In that moment Raditz turned around and pushed Goku out of the way.

Then the beam connected.

"Augh! Damn it!" Raditz yelled as he hit the floor, a hole in this chest

"Raditz No!" Goku yelled, then, he looked at Piccolo

"You...You bastard!" He yelled as his hair went up in a way very familiar to us

Piccolo looked in confusion as he did some hand movements

Goku walked forward but suddenly the beam pierced him too, he realized that Piccolo had turned the beam back toward him.

His still-black hair went back down to its normal look as he collapsed

Then the two Saiyans died"


	6. Chapter 6: Other World

The saiyans' eyes opened, both at the same time, and were faced towards the sight of... a long line of spirits. "W-what the? Where the hell are we!?" Raditz panicked. "We've got to be dead right now, we HAVE to be dead!". "Yeah..we are" Goku said through gritted teeth. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that...um, Kakarot, what's wrong?" Raditz said with some concern in his voice "Its Piccolo! That dirty, double-crossing, LIAR!" Goku flared in anger. Raditz looked slightly frightened, and, upon seeing this Goku calmed himself "I-im sorry, I didn't mean to- wait why do you have your body?" "M-my body? What about it?" Raditz inquired. "Well i've heard when you die, normally you become a spirit, like the ones in line" Goku gestured to the spirits in the ever-shortening line "Y'know my friends told me that there was a guy who judged the people here, what was his name, uh...King.." "Yemma" A booming voice completed the sentence. Goku and Raditz looked surprised "Son Goku, I'd hoped it would be longer before our meeting" "yyeeah but I shouldn't be here long, thanks to the dragon balls," Goku said. "Anyway, can I ask why Raditz here has a body?" King Yemma looked at Raditz, and he almost turned white "He was deemed a hero to earth, like you, although the purpose for that qwas defeated in the next 10 seconds, it still stands, he gave his life to save someone who would go on to save the planet, multiple times most likely" King Yemma explained "Huh, I didnt know that." Goku said. At that moment, a being teleported beside Goku, he looked and recognized it was Kami. "Kami! What's up!". "Goku, you need to listen, earth is in grave danger!" Kami said "Kami... I assume you're here for a good reason" King Yemma boomed "Y-yes King Yemma, Goku absolutely MUST!1 train with King Kai" "Wait, why, what's going on?" Goku asked "We all heard from Raditz scouter that MORE saiyans are on the way to earth!" As Kami said this, he realized that Raditz was standing right beside Goku. "W-what is that-that VILLAN doing here with his body?" Kami yelled "Turns out he wasn't that bad of a guy!" said Goku. Kami looked doubtful but continued "You need to run Snake Way and train with King Kai in order to become strong enough to defeat the saiyans on their way to earth" "Alright! That sounds awesome, I'll bring Raditz along too!" Raditz looked excited "Yeah!" Kami looked to King Yemma "...I'll allow it" he said "Alright! This is awesome!" Goku ran off, Raditz trailed behind, both of them blasting off along Snake Way "...They might actually make it" King Yemma said.  
Later...  
Piccolo stood, victorious, but still upset the Z fighters just gained the news that there were more saiyans on the way, he said nothing, but everyone watched as he walked over to the pod, and smashed the window, revealing Gohan, crying.  
"Y-you're not my daddy!" Piccolo picked up the child, much to the dismay of everyone there, surprisingly, Krillin stood up "Hey! Whaddya think you're doin' with Gohan?" Piccolo stared at Krillin "I'm going to train him for the saiyan invasion!" "You think we'll just LET you do that? So you can turn him on us? No way! Give us Gohan" Unbeknownst to anyone else, due to Krillin being the strongest Z fighter there, he had seen Piccolo kill Goku, unlike everyone else who just saw the bodies, his fear keeping him from saying that, but it wasn't holding him down now. "I suggest you stop now if you want to leave with your lives!" Krillin steeled himself, as Yamcha stepped beside him "Yeah! You don't wanna deal with us!" Tenshinhan stepped on the other side "It won't go down the way it did the first time we took you on" Piccolo stepped forward, and everyone was on edge, in battle position, even Master Roshi. Suddenly, as Piccolo charged his power, Gohan blasted out of his hand and in front of the Z fighters.  
"L-leave my friends alone!" Then, almost as genetic memory, he put his hands forward, than cupped them "Ka...Me..." The whole group joined his offense, even Tenshinhan, "Ha...Me..." Piccolo, desperately trying to recover put his hands above his forehead. "Masenko..."

Everything stood so still it felt like an eternity  
"HA!" The beams clashed, both fighting for dominance, but it was clear who would win this from the beginning, as Piccolo started losing ground, everyone pushed harder "HA!".  
Then the Demon King was gone.  
Nobody saw him, except Tenshinhan.  
"He's still alive, but, we beat him".  
The Z fighters all celebrated and mourned the loss of Goku and Raditz, eventually going to Kami for training, and he explained the situation with the dragon ball's, Goku, and Snake Way. Piccolo would show up from time to time, but only after Gohan acknowledged him spying, but Piccolo was met with a friendly look instead of one of hate and malice, and so, whenever he got the chance, he trained Gohan personally.  
At King Kais...  
The journey had been Hell.  
Not literal hell, although they had seen that too, but they finally came upon the small planet after so long, and, with the saiyans set to arrive in the close future, they jumped up to find King Kai, and he (With que cards) greeted Goku generically until he expressed surprise at Raditz being there, then they were the toughest trial of all.  
Making him Laugh. And due to the 10x gravity, they weren't feeling too funny  
"Uh...hmm... a guy walks into a bar and...and.."Goku thought "..he ran into his lost uncle and he.." Raditz attempted to finish, and, they, unknowingly were tilting their heads to each other, then they bumped heads into each other, "AH!" They yelled as they jumped back, holding s bump on their heads "hehehe...hehheh...Ahahahahah!" King Kai let out a laugh "hah..alright...alright I'll train you!" They looked at each other in excitement "but...there are 2 more trials you must complete...eh...considering there are 2 of you, one can take each trial...uh...You" he pointed to Goku "You'll catch Bubbles" The monkey popped out from behind King Kai, and Goku was slightly upset at how easy the task seemed, "And, you, can hit Gregory" King Kai handed Raditz a Mallet, and Gregory, in the distance gave King Kai a not-so-nice look. And so they set out, the Z fighters training with Kami, and Goku and Raditz, with King Kai.  
The story continues, Next time! On Dragon Ball *Insert absurd letters here*!


	7. Chapter 7: Spirit Bombs and Saibamen

**Before i start this i wanna clarify something, i read the last chapter over and realized i forgot to explain something, so when Piccolo reveals Gohan all dramatic like, i already stated Raditz never put him in that pod, no, this time around, Piccolo put him in there before his SPC (special beam cannon) due to the crying messing up his concentration, now with that settled, on to your regularly scheduled Fanfic!**

Two Months.

That's how long it took. It had been two months since they had gotten King Kai to train them (not to mention the six month journey there) and they finally completed the _**First **_tasks. The day was young when the saiyans were up, chasing around their respective adversaries, and the success of one spurred on the other. Goku looked beat, he felt worse than he did in his entire life chasing that monkey, and, as he was about to give it up for a while, he thought of his family, and what the saiyans, well the evil ones, would do to them if he failed, and suddenly, the way it did 8 months ago, his hair flared up, if only for a second, and he dashed at the monkey with newfound strength, (and yet, where had he felt this before?) when the dust cleared he was holding the monkey down and King Kai was looking in approval "Great job! it takes most people much longer than that to catch Bubbles". Raditz looked over and, as he saw his younger brother finish off this task, he rushed at Gregory, who didn't react fast enough.

**SLAM! **Goku and King Kai looked over to see Raditz with his mallet planted firmly on Gregory's head."Wow! Looks like today is you guys' day! You'll notice that you haven't learned much Technique thus far..." King Kai paused Dramatically. "BUT! Due to this planet's gravity, followed by the weighted clothing you're both wearing, and the training, I estimate that both of your power levels, on the saiyan rating scale at least, are about 4000 for Goku and 5000 for Raditz" Upon hearing this, Raditz realized how much he had improved, He was equal to Nappa! This was Mindbending. "And now, i'm gonna teach you a technique that was created by yours truly and the first of my two most powerful, the..." He paused again, this time creating real tension and excitement " **Kaioken" **It sounded like an interesting technique, but when King Kai said the name, a red aura ingulfed him, multiplying his power, before he stopped "This Technique is best used in bursts to multiply your power, but, you must never go past the Kaioken x3, or the results could be devastating." The silence demonstrated the fear the Kaioken demonstrated in its use. "Well let's get started shall we?" King Kai said in an upbeat tone.

About a couple weeks had passed...

"Kaioken!" Goku and Raditz both used the Transformation, testing themselves for at least the 450th time. "Kaioken times Two!" Goku ramped up his power, further than he should, but Raditz took it to the max "Kaioken...Times...Three!" His aura exploded around hm before they both powered down. "Very Good. You two have mastered the Kaioken even beyond me, but now, there is one more technique for you to learn...the...**Spirit Bomb**" now THIS sounded like a devastating move. "But i must warn you, in order for it to work, you have to be pure of heart" After a look from Gregory and Bubbles, suggesting something, he added "Okay! Maybe not completely pure, just not**_ evil! _**Anyway, you start by raising your hands, and calling out to the wildlife, or really any being around you, all anyone has to do to support your Spirit Bomb is to raise their hands and willingly give their energy to you, try to make a small one now." The saiyans both tried, and had very little success, all they could manage was a ball smaller than Gregory's head for less than 5 seconds. King Kai sighed "It's alright, we'll get there"

A couple more days pass, its the day before the saiyan arrival.

King Kai sighed in relief, the two saiyans had managed to make spirit bombs capable of great or destructive things, and they had finally mastered the technique "Well...i've taught you two all i can, now, you just have to head back, you even have an extra day to-" Then he stopped, and turned slightly paler than his normal light blue colouring "Oh no..." He said "What is it?" Raditz asked "Yeah King Kai, what's going on?" Goku inquired as well "I- i didn't account for the time it would take for you to get back to earth, even though you've been wished back to life, you need to run snake way again!" King Kai had no clue what to do "Go! Go! Hurry back now!" Goku and Raditz jumped off the planet, Raditz had a Solomn Expression "What's going on Raditz? are you alright?" "...Kakarot, you love your friends and family on earth very much...right?" Raditz asked. "Uhh..yeah...i do" Raditz made his decision "Kaioken Times Three!" Goku was too suprised to do anything, Raditz threw him toward King Yemma's palace, where Kami would be waiting. Goku, knowing his plan, used kaioken to fly farther, but not without giving Raditz his signature salute with an open hand.

Meanwhile on Earth...

It was time, and they were ready. Tenshinhan had woken early and was waking everyone up for the invasion set to happen any time soon, suprisingly, Piccolo decided to show his face for the last night at Kami's lookout. They were all on edge when they heard the pods crash and the city that was leveled, Piccolo flew off instantly, but not without a slightly warm smile at Gohan, then the rest of the Z fighters flew off...

"Are you sure this is the dump we sent Raditz to Vegeta?" Nappa asked, curious why everyone was so weak "Yes! Of course i am Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta was on edge and irritable due to the fact that he hadn't seen or talked to Raditz in a while "Well im just saying we'd know if he left or something if we listened to his scouter while he was here" Nappa said, the only time he was the voice of reason. "This way, The most powerful power level around is over there, it has to be him!" They flew off in the direction of Piccolo, Gohan, and the Z fighters.

The encounter was more or less the one we all know, with Piccolo getting his revelation on being namekian and the saibamen being brought out, however...

Tien readied himself, but the saibaman looked pretty weak, as it rushed at him, he gut punched it, and his arm was covered in the green blood it spit, then he jumped and quickly finished it with a- "Kamehameha!" the beam disintigrated the Saibaman, Nappa looked confused, but Vegeta knew the truth "They must be able to conceal their power, let's hope the next few are more careful, so, who's next?"

"Ill step up to bat!" It was Yamcha, who everyone had faith in, the saibaman stepped forward "Kiki! Kikiyaa!" as it dashed toward him, but unfortunatly-"Kamehameha!' it was blasted to the floor, seemingly defeated, he almost claimed victory, but he had a quick flashback to something Piccolo said to him on the off day he would show "'It doesn't matter how the enemy looks, if it isn't blasted into a million pieces, don't trust it!'" Yamcha steeled himself for more, and, it happened, the saibaman got up and launched itself onto Yamcha..

Almost...

Yamcha maneuvered behind the Saibaman "Wolf Fang Fist!" in a flurry of barrage attacks, the Saibaman was killed. "Heh, alright who's ne-AGH!" Yamcha made a sort of choking sound as it was seen that a Saibaman, wanting to get the jump on him, blasted a beam right through him, and upon seeing this, Krillin's anger flared "You...You no-good, rotten, lying, BASTARDS!" He charged a beam, the saibaman got ready to dodge a blast to the chest. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" He blasted it, but to the sky, the saibaman laughed in saibaman, due to the fact that he "Missed", but the beam split off into 5 pieces, each one blasting a saibaman (excepting one in hiding) and both saiyans, and after the dust cleared, the saibaman were gone, but the saiyans stood as if it was nothing. "Heh, alright, now you've officially pissed me off" Nappa said as he stepped in to fight, everyone was mortified as he charged his attack, he was mad, and for this one, he wasn't holding back like he planned to "BOMBER!" Nappa's attack was aimed at Gohan, Krillin planned to move him as he was stuck in place, terrified, when he was surprise attacked by the last saibaman, which tackled him into Tien and Chaotzu, "D-damn it!" Tien said as he blasted the saibaman, they were too far and too late "DX!" Nappa blasted at Gohan, in that moment, Piccolo made a decision, he ran in front of Gohan and shielded him from the attack...

Piccolo hit the ground. "M-mr Piccolo? Mr Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his side. "Heh..heh..damn it...who would've thought that the Demon King would learn to have a soul...but can't you feel it? Your Father's energy i mean..." he coughed blood. Gohan managed to sense it, but it meant nothing to help Piccolo now, "Be good Gohan.. d"

Than the Demon King was no more. "Im tired of playing this game!" Vegeta shouted out of nowhere "We just want to know one thing, Where. Is. Raditz!?" Everyone tensed at this, even Nappa. "..Wait... that look, you mean he's.." A beep on his scouter. "Sorry i'm late guys!" Goku touched down, then realized the seriousness of the situation, Yamcha was dead. Piccolo was dead, "..." Goku looked at Krillin, and pointed at Nappa "Is that the guy who did this?" He said calmy, somewhat hiding his rage "Yeah, and he almost killed Gohan, lucky Piccolo was here." He walked over to Nappa, who just laughed "A power level of 5000? Tough, but you won't beat me!" Nappa ran at him "Kaioken!" Goku almost instantly flew behind him and knocked him into the air, landing him slightly in front of Vegeta, his spinal cords likely being severed, than Tien, Chaoutzu, and Krillin Blasted him with all they had, leaving him dead. Vegeta wasn't bothered very much by this "Kakarot! I demand you tell me where Raditz is now!" "Oh..Well, he'll be here in, uh, in hour or two maybe" Goku said "Really? wh- i mean, why the hell didn't anyone say this from the beginning" Vegeta says, almost slipping into happiness too far.

They wait. Raditz touches down. "Kakarot what did i miss? why is Vegeta just waiting?" "I was waiting for you! We need to go to Namek soon! Frieza is going to take the Dragon balls for himself when he finds out, this is our chance to finally overthrow him!" Vegeta said "O-oh, well i guess i should ask Kakarot what i came to ask.." Goku listens intensely "Dragon balls? we can use those to bring back our friends!" "Well, if you wish to come with us, we'll have to compete with Freiza's army" "Shoot, that sounds awesome! and i could bring my friends too! right guys!" Goku looked to his friends "Yeah, we'd have to bring back Yamcha and Piccolo, they're one's of us" Tien said "Yeah!" echoed Krillin. "Buuuuut we might have to wait on Bulma for a ship"

There is a dead silence

Raditz asked "Whats a Bulma?"

**What happens next is pretty standard excepting that Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, AND Tenshinhan and Chaotzu will be going in the first wave of astronauts and Goku, Raditz, And Vegeta in the second, so yeah, end of chapter, it's been a while but i think i'm back in the groove, if i'm getting monotonous and there are events you just want me to skip over or sum up, Just PM me or leave a review and, considering the fact that im an unpopular egg, ill read it and omit or summarize whatever you don't want me to write**

**PS-I'm just being Lazy and wanna skip obvious stuff for less typing**

**PPS-Its 3:30 AM right now.**

**PPPS-You Didn't expect another did ya**

**PPPPS-You thought it was a PS, but it was me! ****_DIO_**

**PPPPPS-Wait, i was gone for about 2 months...**

**PPPPPPS-KAIOKEN!**

**PPPPPPPS-Alright if you're reading this, have a great Day/Night, and you're cool for sticking this far, i dont know why i'm rambling,but i feel like if i type more content, it'll make up for the 2 month gap i was away, so anyway, im gonna get some sleep, you should too, love ya guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: To Space!

The group had went to Bulma, explaining the situation, and Bulma had the brilliant idea of using the saiyan pod, or at least modify it, but due to the fact that by the time they'd got to her, it was late. So Goku decided that Raditz and Vegeta could stay over at his house for one night, you can probably imagine that chichi wasn't very happy with this, but she was happy to meet Raditz, she wouldn't give Vegeta the time of day, however, he didn't care. But, in the dead of night, Goku awoke and walked outside, he couldn't sleep and didn't have much else to do so he started to train, by himself he couldn't do much, but he was bored, so he did it anyway. Not too long later, Vegeta also woke up, and seeing Goku, he felt a small bit of anger, this was the brother of Raditz, but he was such a disgrace as a saiyan warrior, to have made friends with those he should've destroyed? It made his blood boil, he fired a weak energy blast at Goku, who dodged it, but barely, he turned to Vegeta "Hey! What was that for Vegeta?" Vegeta simply scoffed at him "A true saiyan would initiate battle first and questions after, you are a disgrace to the saiyan race, but as the prince of all saiyans, I will destroy you!" Vegeta's power flared as he rushed at Goku. Goku couldn't react fast enough and was sent flying. "What the hell is this? This isn't the strength you beat Nappa with!" Vegeta yelled at him. Goku shook it off, Vegeta was this strong? He knew he have to push himself to his limit to win, he charged his ki, an aura flaring around him "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" He burst into Kaioken, and the battle was on...  
Not too long after Raditz woke up, seeing the commotion and seeing they were about to blast each other, dashed in between them, they both looked in horror, they couldn't stop their blasts, Raditz raised his hands in both directions, instantly flaring into Kaioken x3, but that wasn't enough, the beams started to overtake him, but the explosion alone would kill the three of them, and everything miles around. "Kaioken...Times..." his power started to rise "FOOUUR!" His aura flared as be blasted both beams back, hitting, but not killing the two, all three dropped to the ground, and would stay until someone found them...  
It was pretty early in the morning when Chichi and Gohan saw them all there, Chichi, despite being very mad, called the Z fighters, and all three of them had to be hospitalized, they all explained what happened, Goku with enthusiasm, Raditz and Vegeta with shame. Bulma showed up to the hospital to show the three and the Z fighters that she'd found the saiyan pod, however, upon pressing a button, it self destructed, as she lamented, Mr Popo had showed up, to deliver help from Kami, he stated that the ship Kami came to earth in was still intact, and after Bulma looked around, it'd only take a day or two to fix up. So the remaining Z fighters managed to convince Chichi to let Gohan go with them, as they knew how strong he was, and they all rested, knowing the journey ahead would be filled with danger, but they all were up to the challenge. In the morning, Bulma had readied the ship and, with books packed in his bag, Gohan had walked up to the ship, he was excited, and so was Chaotzu, but Tenshinhan and Krillin were wary, if this planet was strong enough to make those saiyans need help, what could they do? But nonetheless, they got in the ship. and Bulma took off. Meanwhile in the hospital...  
Vegeta heard something from his scouter, a familiar voice, yes, of course, it was Cui, his rival. He picked up the scouter. "Cui! What the hell do you want?" Vegeta barked, despite being weak right now, he kept his pride up. Cui chuckled "I don't want anything from you Vegeta, I was just making sure that you knew you'd narrowly escaped death, you see, Lord Frieza was not very happy with you after you took a detour to whatever backwater planet you're on. However, with the mention of these 'Dragon Balls' he was more than willing to spare you, and take a trip to Namek of course, goodbye for now Vegeta, I hope I'll see you there!" Cui laughed and cut the communication between them, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts, there was no doubt that Frieza had to be overthrown, so he went back to resting, knowing what must be done next.


	9. Chapters 1-8

**What if Vegeta cared about Raditz.**

**This is a what if fanfic , detailing the differences in dbz if Vegeta actually cared about Raditz and what he would do differently, this is the novel form, that focuses on everything that happened so far, so without further ado, let us get started**

Chapter 1

Prince Vegeta was having the time of his life.

Going from planet to planet, deciding if they were suited to be sold by the Frieza force, eating all the planet's best food from the chefs who did their best to save their planet, decimating all their strongest fighters who desperately fought to save themselves planet, and afterward, they would normally get rid of all life on the planet and sell it, but, if it proved to be lacklustre, or they destroyed the place a little too much, Vegeta and his comrades, the last remaining Saiyans, would have the pleasure of blowing up the planet. And the best part of it all? Having his caretaker Nappa and his best friend Raditz along for the ride with him. Although to most races of people this would come off as cruel, but for the Saiyan, this was just a little fun. And although Vegeta was a proud Saiyan through and through, he had one weakness, one sensitivity, one thing he cared about so much that it could break him if it was ever removed from him.

His best friend. Raditz.

He had met Raditz on Planet Vegeta shortly before they were going to experience their first mission on planet Bas, Raditz (as he was meeting the prince of the entire Saiyan race, while he was but a mere low-class warrior-type Saiyan) was shy towards Vegeta and while in public, or in front of his caretaker Nappa, he acted like a typical Saiyan. "Hey, you, low-class!" Vegeta barked while looking Raditz up and down. "Y-yes Prince Vegeta" Raditz replied in a small voice, intimidated by how aggressively Vegeta was calling upon him. 'What's your name?" "R-raditz Prince Vegeta" Raditz answered meekly. "Well, greetings Raditz, I am, as you know, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans! It is nice to meet you Raditz," Vegeta stuck out his hand to handshake with his fellow peer on this mission. "N-nice to meet you too Prince Vegeta" Raditz said as he shakily reached out his hand and shook hands with the prince, hoping it wasn't a trick and he wasn't going to break his arm or something. "And enough with this 'Prince Vegeta' nonsense! It's getting annoying, Call me Vegeta!" The small Saiyan Prince went off, his ki flaring for a moment, which was enough for one of the older Saiyans being sent to execute the mission while the looked over and in the split second his scooter was locked on to Vegeta , it exploded, causing him to quickly pick it up and, when Vegeta looked around to see what happened, left immediately, not wanting to face the wrath of the Saiyan prince. "Hmph, strange, anyway, call me Vegeta,"the prince said in a much friendlier tone. "O-okay Vegeta" Raditz said slightly rattled from the sheer power being put off from the small princer. as they walked up to their quarters on the ship, wondering what had changed between the no less than 5 second interval that caused Vegeta to suddenly act nicer, it was strange, but for now, he had to sleep, it was a long ride to the planet Bas.

Raditz shook in terror as Vegeta slowly walked toward him, with every step he killed another member of the crew that was sent to Bas, even his caretaker Nappa, and, when everyone else was dead, Vegeta raised his hand up to Raditz's head, "low class scum" he heard Vegeta mutter as the blast was fired, vaporizing him.

Raditz woke up with a start. He had a nightmare.

Quickly checking to confirm that, yes, he was alive, he decided to get up and check the ship's progress, he walked to the control room, he learned it had been 8 hours since their departure and they were about an eighth of the way there, he decided, since he alone was awake, decided to go train in the new training room recently created, the model 3, which had a new feature, an instant healing tank, if you fell and were too hurt to move, it would automatically open the built in healing tank and place you in, as well as alert the captain of the ship to what happened. He walked around the corner to the room and immediately stepped back around, it was the prince, Vegeta, and he was training, but Raditz was too slow. "Hey!" Vegeta called out, who's there!". Raditz slowly revealed himself from behind the corner "Oh, it's you Raditz, come on in, you can join me in my training!" This took Raditz off guard, why did the prince want to train with him? "Wha-? Okay..." He said as he slowly walked in. "Finally! I've been getting absolutely nowhere by myself! But maybe a good punching bag is all I need!". In shock and terror of this statement, Raditz stepped back, his eyes widening, it was a trick after all! Vegeta never had good intentions for him, all he wanted was a chance to watch him suffer! "Oh calm down! I was just joking around, I actually do think I can go farther with a training partner," as Vegeta said that, Raditz looked up, the grin he saw as evil in his panic was replaced by one of mischief, one that showed his true intentions of innocent fun. "W-wow, you really had me there for a second! Hahaha..." Raditz said in a small voice as he added an awkward laugh at the end In a failing attempt to mask how terrified he was. Vegeta just strangely looked at him while getting into his fighting stance "Well, come at me, and don't worry, I'll hold back about 75% of my power, you should be able to handle that!" Raditz did the math, Prince Vegeta's power level was about 6000, 25% of that is about 1500, which was bad for Raditz because he topped out at max power around 1450, but he got into his fighting stance anyway, he was ready to try with all he had to impress his prince.

he prince powered up to the 25% power he said he was going to use and Raditz used his full power, but yet he still had a power level that was lower than Vegeta's by 50. Vegeta was slightly excited, but it would take more than Raditz's full power to impress the prince. Vegeta charged at Raditz, who barely managed to dodge the punch that could've levelled the tallest tower on planet Vegeta, and attempted to counter with an uppercut that... Actually connected, sending Vegeta slightly into the air. This gave Raditz hope, he could do this! He could win against the prince of all the Saiyans! Vegeta recovered, flying slightly back and setting on the ground "Huh, wow, guess you're stronger than I thought, this could be fun!" He said with a friendly, yet challenging grin. Raditz decided to keep the battle a ranged one he fired a few yellow ki blasts that the prince swatted away with some difficulty, as they were neutralized by the walls of the training room, Vegeta dashed forward, and went to punch Raditz again, Raditz dodged, only to realize a second later that it was an afterimage and he got punched to the wall, and then, Vegeta started talking. "Huh, guess I was wrong, you are just some low class scum!" The whole sentence surprised and hurt him, but the last part really hurt, and he was crying out on the inside.

He had been right all along. The prince never wanted to befriend him.

He hated him.

But Vegeta kept going.

" I can't believe you thought that I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, would want to be friends with a low class piece of garbage like you!"

This was when Raditz had enough. The prince had seemed so nice,he tricked Raditz into actually wanting to be friends with him, and then betrayed him. With this betrayal, Raditz anger was flaring!

He rushed directly up to the prince with incredible speed, and punched him so fast he just looked like a blur of blue Saiyan armour and spiky black hair as he crashed into the training room wall. Raditz was surprised but felt no remorse, until the prince spoke again.

"Heh, I knew you had it in you..."

This struck Raditz with confusion.

"As my father told me when we used to train together, rage is the key to a Saiyan's power, but... I should've braced myself for it more, you hit me with more then I thought you had in you"

As Raditz realized what he had done, he felt like a monster, he had just struck down someone who, so far, had never had any bad intentions for him, and he hadn't felt bad about it. "However..." Vegeta said while getting off and wiping the blood from his mouth, "now I'll show you my full power!" Vegeta powered up, his ki rising, and Raditz calculated his hit on Vegeta to be about half Vegeta's full power level of

6000, and Raditz couldn't even tap into the full power of his little rage boost, putting him at about 2200 power level.

He was in trouble.

Vegeta charged at Raditz full speed and punched him into the air, as he jumped after him, Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches, and with the final hit he punched Raditz into a wall.

Raditz was battered.

He was sure at least 45 bones were broken, he was writhing in pain on the floor as Vegeta rushed to help him up "Oh god!" he flew over as the robotic arm lifted him into the healing tank. "Raditz! I'm sorry!"

Vegeta panicked as the liquid in the tank rose. As Raditz's vision started to fade as the sedatives took effect, he sent one last smile at the worried prince

Then it all went black.

Raditz woke up to voices, loud voices, voices that hurt his already pounding head.

As the liquid in the tank slowly bubbled downwards and the sedatives wore off. "Prince Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed "What the hell happened to him!?". "Uh... I had a little sparring match with him, guess his weak body couldn't handle it!" Vegeta boasted with a small bit of laughter. Raditz stumbled out of the healing tank. Nappa shortly laughed at Raditz "Hah, wow, didn't see you as such a weakling to lose when prince Vegeta was obviously holding back on you!" Nappa quickly looked at Vegeta " you _were_ holding back right?" Vegeta looked slightly worried "O-of course I was!" Vegeta looked straight at Raditz with fear and desperation "Right Raditz?". Raditz easily caught on and decided to help the prince because of the kindness he had showed him so far, "Yeah! The prince was just way too strong for me!" Raditz said. Nappa looked at the two with suspicion for a second "Alright, I'm going back to sleep, only about 48 hours to Bas!" He said as he stretched and walked back to his quarters. "Thanks for that," Vegeta said gratefully. Raditz "I-it was nothing," said Raditz in a tiny voice. "Well, we should get back to sleeping, it's a pretty long way to planet Bas" "Y-yeah, we should" Raditz awkwardly said as he walked back to his quarters and went to sleep.

Raditz slept peacefully almost the whole way there, he woke up and realized he wasn't tired, so he decided to put himself into stasis until they reached planet Bas.

He woke up. No one was there. He looked outside, they had made it to planet Bas, he walked outside, and he saw Vegeta watching Nappa and the rest of the older Saiyans destroying planet Bas and it's people, he walked over and sat about a metre away from Vegeta. "Oh, hey Raditz, why are you so far away? sit over here!" He said with some loud authority in his voice. "O-okay Vegeta" he said as he moved to sit beside Vegeta.

It was a pretty fun day.

They got to watch as the planet was decimated as they ate some of the food made by the chefs of Bas, and at the end of the day, all life on the planet was exterminated and they flew home, on the ship, with about an hour to go before they were home, Vegeta approached Raditz "Hey, Raditz," said Vegeta "Y-yeah?" Replied Raditz, slightly shakily. "It was nice to get to know you on his trip, and...um..." Vegeta trailed off. "What? What is it Vegeta?" Said Raditz with concern "I...I... I wanna be friends with you when we make it to planet Vegeta!" He exclaimed, saying it quickly because he could barely believe the words were escaping his mouth. Raditz was silent. Vegeta was slightly nervous. "I-I'd like that" said Raditz. Vegeta looked back at him "So it's settled then!" He said excitedly while extending his hand to fist bump him. Raditz bumped him back. "Yeah!" Raditz said back with the same level of excitement. Shortly after they fist bumped hit ship landed "Okay, let's get back to our quarters and 'wake up'" Vegeta said while doing finger air quotes. And they walked to their quarters, only to walk out with everyone else, and Raditz and Vegeta left the ship, different from when they left.

Not as allies. Not as enemies.

As friends.

Years have passed...

Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa are together in their group of pods, discussing what to do

"But guys! The Namekians are too strong for just the three of us!" "Obviously I know that Nappa! Why else would we be just floating around instead of flying to Namek!?" Vegeta barked at Nappa with some anger, but not at him, at the sheer frustration from not being able to storm Namek "uhh.. Hey I might have a solution" Raditz said quietly "Well? What is it Raditz?! How can we win against the whole planet of Namek!?" Nappa yelled at Raditz with anger. Raditz shrunk in Nappa's rage but Vegeta wasn't having it "Hey! Knock it off Nappa! I don't see you coming up with any ideas you idiot!" He yelled back at him "Okay jeez Vegeta I'm sorry..." Nappa said apologetically "Now, what were you saying Raditz?" Vegeta asked gently and nicely, which was weird for him to do, at least to Nappa it was "W-well I had a brother named Kakarot who was off-planet when planet Vegeta blew up, maybe we should go look for him?" "Hey, yeah, that's a good idea!" Nappa replied. "Okay Raditz, you go off to whatever backwater planet Kakarot is on" Vegeta said "But be careful, okay?" "Okay Vegeta, I'm off, and I'll be back with Kakarot!" Said Raditz as his pod sped off to Earth, to find "Kakarot" or as we know him, Son Goku! "Okay Nappa, let's head off to planet Arlia in the meantime!". And so they set off on their separate ways, all of their goals now clear.

After a while Raditz touched down on earth. He stepped out of his pod, the sun was pretty bright, as he walked out of the crater he saw a creature. Likely one of the natives, this creature was smaller than him by far but slightly wider, it held some kind of primitive metal blaster in its hands, in fear it shot at Raditz.

This was a poor choice.

Raditz instinctively deflected the projectiles with his hand, causing 3 to ricochet into the native, it yelled as it fell over and Raditz rushed to help, " I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The earthing spoke with great difficulty and pain " T-tell my wife...tell her...she's a bitch..." and as the earthling took his last breath, Raditz replied "What's a wife?".

And then the earthling died.

After a short moment of silence and a burial, Raditz got a ping on his scouter, there was a pretty large power level of 522 in the distance, was it Kakarot? He flew off to investigate.

He touched down to see a green man with purple and white clothing standing there "Hmm, you are definitely not Kakarot..." The green man we all know as Piccolo looked over at Raditz "Hmph, who are you?" He said to the Saiyan " I am the Saiyan, Raditz, I'm on this planet looking for my brother Kakarot" "Well I don't know who this Kakarot is but if you keep wasting my time I'll end your pathetic existence" Piccolo spat at him. "That's some pretty big talk for someone who's not even a quarter of my full power" Raditz replied "W-what the?! I'll kill you!" Piccolo said as he fired an burst of yellow ki at Raditz, which created a large cloud of dust "Heh, dealt with that problem" Piccolo said triumphantly, but as the dust cleared...

"Well, that certainty was an excellent display of dust, but as an attack..."

It was the Saiyan, who had just taken the full power of the Demon King! And he looked just fine!

"..It probably could use some work". Piccolo stood in terror and absolute shock. As Raditz got ready to retaliate (or so the Demon King thought) a beep went off on his scouter. "Huh, a power level of 534, that must be Kakarot!" Raditz declared as he sped off towards the location we know as Kame House. And as he sped off Piccolo

wondered how he, the Demon King Piccolo, was so petrified by the...Saiyan was it? Peculiar...

Raditz landed at Kame House, and saw that Kakarot was indeed there, and with... A child? No, he couldn't, but, there he was, clear as day, and with a tail too! Everyone looked at him in shock. "Hey, uh, buddy, you've kinda landed on the wrong island, this is Kame house, you should probably get on going wherever you're going" a small, bald man walked toward Raditz as he explained this. "Uh, what the-? Kakarot!" Raditz finally said with a moment of confusion. "What's going on? Why haven't you completed your mission?" He said while looking toward the man who we know as Son Goku "Uh...oh! You're talking to me? What mission?" Goku said in extreme confusion "You were supposed to exterminate all life on Earth!" Raditz exclaimed. "Wh-what?! Wait, who's Kakarot?" "Oh my lord, don't tell me you've forgotten! Kakarot, you are from an elite race of warriors called the Saiyans, we used to live on planet Vegeta, before it was destroyed by a meteor, and we specialize in clearing planets of life and selling them to clients" "W-what?! N-no way! That's impossible!" Goku yelled out in disbelief "Actually...Goku..." An old man we know as Master Roshi said "There may be some truth to what he is saying, you see, your grandfather, Gohan, found you in a strange pod, when you were a baby, and when he decided to take you in, and you were horrible! And not to mention violent, but then there was an accident, he dropped you into a deep ravine, and he thought you would be dead for sure! But, you miraculously survived! And after the incident you had changed, you were kind and loving, just like a normal baby! Which caused him to raise you into the boy, and eventually the man we all know and love!". This revelation shocked everyone their, but most notably Raditz as he realized what happened. " the brain damage you suffered must've wiped away your Saiyan natural programming!" Raditz exclaimed. In that moment a blast hit him in the back. Dead centre. "Ahh!" He yelled out as he stumbled a few yards forward, almost losing his balance "I Will not let you destroy the earth, not before I rule it!" Everyone looked on in shock as Piccolo Jr. stepped forward. "Y-yeah, we're not gonna let an alien like you take our planet!" Said Krillin, his confidence rising. Soon enough everyone, save for Goku and Gohan, was looking at Raditz as they prepared to battle.

"Uh.. Um.." Although he could easily take them all on, his nerve got in his own head. Causing him to panic and fly off in a random direction, but, he accidentally flew right into Gohan! Unfortunately since he was in Goku's arms, Goku was knocked away like a rag doll. Everyone looked in shock as Goku could barely pull himself up. How was it possible?! Goku, the earth's strongest fighter, knocked over by accident! As Raditz flew off he realized he had knocked into the child and sent him flying, and he sped off even faster with hopes to catch him before he fell to his doom.

Some time had went by and everyone was shocked and attempting to make a plan.

"There's no way any of us can fight that guy!" Krillin cried out "Its hopeless!" "Well we may have one chance" Master Roshi said as he looked at Goku and Piccolo " D-damn it, he took Gohan.." Goku struggled to stand after the blow he had taken. "The way I see it there's only one way out of this" Piccolo looked at Goku. "If me and you fight him together than we might be able to win, as much as it pains me to say it its the only way," " Alright Piccolo, let's go get 'em!" Goku said energetically "Flying Nimbus!" He called to his nimbus cloud, and as he hopped on it and flew away, Krillin yelled " Stay safe Goku!".

Meanwhile...

Raditz couldn't take it.

The crying, it was straight from hell.

His nephew hadn't bothered to listen to him explain how it was all a misunderstanding, and although he thought of locking him in his pod to escape the noise, he looked at him and decided he couldn't do that to the little half-breed. With these new feelings of caring for him, he did the only thing he could think of.

He walked over.

Wiped the tears from the little Saiyan's face.

And hugged him.

This caused Gohan to stop crying, as Raditz let go of him he said " You aren't a bad man, are you?" Gohan half asked, half stated. Raditz just shook his head. When he walked over to his pod his scouter detected 2 power levels, it was Kakarot and the green man, he looked over to see Kakarot on a weird cloud and the green man flying beside him.

As Goku looked at Raditz, a look of rage went across his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" He said as he flew right into Raditz, knocking him slightly back and cracking his armour, as he stood up Piccolo punched him in the gut, which, he assumed, hurt him.

It did not.

Raditz gently (at least to him) pushed piccolo away, which sent him flying a couple metres back. "Kakarot wai-" "My name isn't Kakarot you creep!" Goku said as he punched Raditz a couple more times, winding him, but not enough, Raditz grabbed Goku's hand and threw him into a boulder not too far away.

"Damn it, he's stronger than I thought" said Piccolo " But, I have one more idea, but you're gonna have to hold him off" "That doesn't sound too ba-" "For five minutes"

Goku looked at Piccolo in dismay.

"Alright I got it"

"When I'm done charging you gotta hold him still, then I can get him"

"Okay" Goku said optimistically as he dashed at Raditz and they clashed.

Piccolo put his fingers to his forehead, but couldn't concentrate, he looked over and saw a crying Gohan, he was getting frustrated and grabbed the child by the shirt, he walked over to the pod and shoved him in there, closing it, he then jumped back to where he was and continued charging his attack

Goku thought he was actually putting up a decent fight against him, but Raditz was heavily holding back on his brother. Five minutes of exciting fighting for Goku was quite boring for Raditz, "Now Goku! Hold him still!" Raditz was paralyzed for a split second as he wondered what was special about now, and thought because of the power gap he could afford to slack off for a second.

He was very wrong.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as he put Raditz into a full Nelson.

"Wha-Kakarot wait!". Goku had calmed down since the start of the fight "What is it?"

"I didn't come here to take your planet."

This somewhat surprised Goku , but he held on and Raditz continued

"The other remaining Saiyans, they were hoping to set up shop on a new planet, after planet Vegeta was destroyed, but we needed your help, so I was sent here to get you Brother". Goku was surprised and if he had thought of it, he would have let Raditz go, but he was still talking.

"If I had known you had family and friends here, a son, I never would have disturbed that, and if I die here, I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

With this Goku had heard enough, he let go of Raditz "Piccolo! False alarm, stop the attack!" But Piccolo saw this as a perfect opportunity to kill 2 birds with one- "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as the beam shot out of his 2 fingertips.

Time stood still.

In that moment Raditz turned around and pushed Goku out of the way.

Then the beam connected.

"Augh! Damn it!" Raditz yelled as he hit the floor, a hole in this chest

"Raditz No!" Goku yelled, then, he looked at Piccolo

"You...You bastard!" He yelled as his hair spiked, almost like a…Super Saiyan? But it remained its normal black.

Piccolo looked in confusion as he did some hand movements

Goku walked forward but suddenly the beam pierced him too, he realized that Piccolo had turned the beam back toward him.

His still-black hair went back down to its normal look as he collapsed

Then the two Saiyans died"

The saiyans' eyes opened, both at the same time, and were faced towards the sight of... a long line of spirits. "W-what the? Where the hell are we!?" Raditz panicked. "We've got to be dead right now, we HAVE to be dead!". "Yeah..we are" Goku said through gritted teeth. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that...um, Kakarot, what's wrong?" Raditz said with some concern in his voice "Its Piccolo! That dirty, double-crossing, LIAR!" Goku flared in anger. Raditz looked slightly frightened, and, upon seeing this Goku calmed himself "I-im sorry, I didn't mean to- wait why do you have your body?" "M-my body? What about it?" Raditz inquired. "Well i've heard when you die, normally you become a spirit, like the ones in line" Goku gestured to the spirits in the ever-shortening line "Y'know my friends told me that there was a guy who judged the people here, what was his name, uh...King.." "Yemma" A booming voice completed the sentence. Goku and Raditz looked surprised "Son Goku, I'd hoped it would be longer before our meeting" "yyeeah but I shouldn't be here long, thanks to the dragon balls," Goku said. "Anyway, can I ask why Raditz here has a body?" King Yemma looked at Raditz, and he almost turned white "He was deemed a hero to earth, like you, although the purpose for that qwas defeated in the next 10 seconds, it still stands, he gave his life to save someone who would go on to save the planet, multiple times most likely" King Yemma explained "Huh, I didnt know that." Goku said. At that moment, a being teleported beside Goku, he looked and recognized it was Kami. "Kami! What's up!". "Goku, you need to listen, earth is in grave danger!" Kami said "Kami... I assume you're here for a good reason" King Yemma boomed "Y-yes King Yemma, Goku absolutely MUST!1 train with King Kai" "Wait, why, what's going on?" Goku asked "We all heard from Raditz scouter that MORE saiyans are on the way to earth!" As Kami said this, he realized that Raditz was standing right beside Goku. "W-what is that-that VILLAN doing here with his body?" Kami yelled "Turns out he wasn't that bad of a guy!" said Goku. Kami looked doubtful but continued "You need to run Snake Way and train with King Kai in order to become strong enough to defeat the saiyans on their way to earth" "Alright! That sounds awesome, I'll bring Raditz along too!" Raditz looked excited "Yeah!" Kami looked to King Yemma "...I'll allow it" he said "Alright! This is awesome!" Goku ran off, Raditz trailed behind, both of them blasting off along Snake Way "...They might actually make it" King Yemma said.  
Later...  
Piccolo stood, victorious, but still upset the Z fighters just gained the news that there were more saiyans on the way, he said nothing, but everyone watched as he walked over to the pod, and smashed the window, revealing Gohan, crying.  
"Y-you're not my daddy!" Piccolo picked up the child, much to the dismay of everyone there, surprisingly, Krillin stood up "Hey! Whaddya think you're doin' with Gohan?" Piccolo stared at Krillin "I'm going to train him for the saiyan invasion!" "You think we'll just LET you do that? So you can turn him on us? No way! Give us Gohan" Unbeknownst to anyone else, due to Krillin being the strongest Z fighter there, he had seen Piccolo kill Goku, unlike everyone else who just saw the bodies, his fear keeping him from saying that, but it wasn't holding him down now. "I suggest you stop now if you want to leave with your lives!" Krillin steeled himself, as Yamcha stepped beside him "Yeah! You don't wanna deal with us!" Tenshinhan stepped on the other side "It won't go down the way it did the first time we took you on" Piccolo stepped forward, and everyone was on edge, in battle position, even Master Roshi. Suddenly, as Piccolo charged his power, Gohan blasted out of his hand and in front of the Z fighters.  
"L-leave my friends alone!" Then, almost as genetic memory, he put his hands forward, than cupped them "Ka...Me..." The whole group joined his offense, even Tenshinhan, "Ha...Me..." Piccolo, desperately trying to recover put his hands above his forehead. "Masenko..."

Everything stood so still it felt like an eternity  
"HA!" The beams clashed, both fighting for dominance, but it was clear who would win this from the beginning, as Piccolo started losing ground, everyone pushed harder "HA!".  
Then the Demon King was gone.  
Nobody saw him, except Tenshinhan.  
"He's still alive, but, we beat him".  
The Z fighters all celebrated and mourned the loss of Goku and Raditz, eventually going to Kami for training, and he explained the situation with the dragon ball's, Goku, and Snake Way. Piccolo would show up from time to time, but only after Gohan acknowledged him spying, but Piccolo was met with a friendly look instead of one of hate and malice, and so, whenever he got the chance, he trained Gohan personally.  
At King Kais...  
The journey had been Hell.  
Not literal hell, although they had seen that too, but they finally came upon the small planet after so long, and, with the saiyans set to arrive in the close future, they jumped up to find King Kai, and he (With que cards) greeted Goku generically until he expressed surprise at Raditz being there, then they were the toughest trial of all.  
Making him Laugh. And due to the 10x gravity, they weren't feeling too funny  
"Uh...hmm... a guy walks into a bar and...and.."Goku thought "..he ran into his lost uncle and he.." Raditz attempted to finish, and, they, unknowingly were tilting their heads to each other, then they bumped heads into each other, "AH!" They yelled as they jumped back, holding s bump on their heads "hehehe...hehheh...Ahahahahah!" King Kai let out a laugh "hah..alright...alright I'll train you!" They looked at each other in excitement "but...there are 2 more trials you must complete...eh...considering there are 2 of you, one can take each trial...uh...You" he pointed to Goku "You'll catch Bubbles" The monkey popped out from behind King Kai, and Goku was slightly upset at how easy the task seemed, "And, you, can hit Gregory" King Kai handed Raditz a Mallet, and Gregory, in the distance gave King Kai a not-so-nice look. And so they set out, the Z fighters training with Kami, and Goku and Raditz, with King Kai.  
The story continues, Next time! On Dragon Ball RV!

Two Months.

That's how long it took. It had been two months since they had gotten King Kai to train them (not to mention the six month journey there) and they finally completed the **_First _**tasks. The day was young when the saiyans were up, chasing around their respective adversaries, and the success of one spurred on the other. Goku looked beat, he felt worse than he did in his entire life chasing that monkey, and, as he was about to give it up for a while, he thought of his family, and what the saiyans, well the evil ones, would do to them if he failed, and suddenly, the way it did 8 months ago, his hair flared up, if only for a second, and he dashed at the monkey with newfound strength, (and yet, where had he felt this before?) when the dust cleared he was holding the monkey down and King Kai was looking in approval "Great job! it takes most people much longer than that to catch Bubbles". Raditz looked over and, as he saw his younger brother finish off this task, he rushed at Gregory, who didn't react fast enough.

**SLAM! **Goku and King Kai looked over to see Raditz with his mallet planted firmly on Gregory's head."Wow! Looks like today is you guys' day! You'll notice that you haven't learned much Technique thus far..." King Kai paused Dramatically. "BUT! Due to this planet's gravity, followed by the weighted clothing you're both wearing, and the training, I estimate that both of your power levels, on the saiyan rating scale at least, are about 4000 for Goku and 5000 for Raditz" Upon hearing this, Raditz realized how much he had improved, He was equal to Nappa! This was Mindbending. "And now, i'm gonna teach you a technique that was created by yours truly and the first of my two most powerful, the..." He paused again, this time creating real tension and excitement " **Kaioken" **It sounded like an interesting technique, but when King Kai said the name, a red aura ingulfed him, multiplying his power, before he stopped "This Technique is best used in bursts to multiply your power, but, you must never go past the Kaioken x3, or the results could be devastating." The silence demonstrated the fear the Kaioken demonstrated in its use. "Well let's get started shall we?" King Kai said in an upbeat tone.

About a couple weeks had passed...

"Kaioken!" Goku and Raditz both used the Transformation, testing themselves for at least the 450th time. "Kaioken times Two!" Goku ramped up his power, further than he should, but Raditz took it to the max "Kaioken...Times...Three!" His aura exploded around hm before they both powered down. "Very Good. You two have mastered the Kaioken even beyond me, but now, there is one more technique for you to learn...the...**Spirit Bomb**" now THIS sounded like a devastating move. "But i must warn you, in order for it to work, you have to be pure of heart" After a look from Gregory and Bubbles, suggesting something, he added "Okay! Maybe not completely pure, just not**_ evil! _**Anyway, you start by raising your hands, and calling out to the wildlife, or really any being around you, all anyone has to do to support your Spirit Bomb is to raise their hands and willingly give their energy to you, try to make a small one now." The saiyans both tried, and had very little success, all they could manage was a ball smaller than Gregory's head for less than 5 seconds. King Kai sighed "It's alright, we'll get there"

A couple more days pass, its the day before the saiyan arrival.

King Kai sighed in relief, the two saiyans had managed to make spirit bombs capable of great or destructive things, and they had finally mastered the technique "Well...i've taught you two all i can, now, you just have to head back, you even have an extra day to-" Then he stopped, and turned slightly paler than his normal light blue colouring "Oh no..." He said "What is it?" Raditz asked "Yeah King Kai, what's going on?" Goku inquired as well "I- i didn't account for the time it would take for you to get back to earth, even though you've been wished back to life, you need to run snake way again!" King Kai had no clue what to do "Go! Go! Hurry back now!" Goku and Raditz jumped off the planet, Raditz had a Solomn Expression "What's going on Raditz? are you alright?" "...Kakarot, you love your friends and family on earth very much...right?" Raditz asked. "Uhh..yeah...i do" Raditz made his decision "Kaioken Times Three!" Goku was too suprised to do anything, Raditz threw him toward King Yemma's palace, where Kami would be waiting. Goku, knowing his plan, used kaioken to fly farther, but not without giving Raditz his signature salute with an open hand.

Meanwhile on Earth...

It was time, and they were ready. Tenshinhan had woken early and was waking everyone up for the invasion set to happen any time soon, suprisingly, Piccolo decided to show his face for the last night at Kami's lookout. They were all on edge when they heard the pods crash and the city that was leveled, Piccolo flew off instantly, but not without a slightly warm smile at Gohan, then the rest of the Z fighters flew off...

"Are you sure this is the dump we sent Raditz to Vegeta?" Nappa asked, curious why everyone was so weak "Yes! Of course i am Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta was on edge and irritable due to the fact that he hadn't seen or talked to Raditz in a while "Well im just saying we'd know if he left or something if we listened to his scouter while he was here" Nappa said, the only time he was the voice of reason. "This way, The most powerful power level around is over there, it has to be him!" They flew off in the direction of Piccolo, Gohan, and the Z fighters.

The encounter was more or less the one we all know, with Piccolo getting his revelation on being namekian and the saibamen being brought out, however...

Tien readied himself, but the saibaman looked pretty weak, as it rushed at him, he gut punched it, and his arm was covered in the green blood it spit, then he jumped and quickly finished it with a- "Kamehameha!" the beam disintigrated the Saibaman, Nappa looked confused, but Vegeta knew the truth "They must be able to conceal their power, let's hope the next few are more careful, so, who's next?"

"Ill step up to bat!" It was Yamcha, who everyone had faith in, the saibaman stepped forward "Kiki! Kikiyaa!" as it dashed toward him, but unfortunatly-"Kamehameha!' it was blasted to the floor, seemingly defeated, he almost claimed victory, but he had a quick flashback to something Piccolo said to him on the off day he would show "'It doesn't matter how the enemy looks, if it isn't blasted into a million pieces, don't trust it!'" Yamcha steeled himself for more, and, it happened, the saibaman got up and launched itself onto Yamcha..

Almost...

Yamcha maneuvered behind the Saibaman "Wolf Fang Fist!" in a flurry of barrage attacks, the Saibaman was killed. "Heh, alright who's ne-AGH!" Yamcha made a sort of choking sound as it was seen that a Saibaman, wanting to get the jump on him, blasted a beam right through him, and upon seeing this, Krillin's anger flared "You...You no-good, rotten, lying, BASTARDS!" He charged a beam, the saibaman got ready to dodge a blast to the chest. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" He blasted it, but to the sky, the saibaman laughed in saibaman, due to the fact that he "Missed", but the beam split off into 5 pieces, each one blasting a saibaman (excepting one in hiding) and both saiyans, and after the dust cleared, the saibaman were gone, but the saiyans stood as if it was nothing. "Heh, alright, now you've officially pissed me off" Nappa said as he stepped in to fight, everyone was mortified as he charged his attack, he was mad, and for this one, he wasn't holding back like he planned to "BOMBER!" Nappa's attack was aimed at Gohan, Krillin planned to move him as he was stuck in place, terrified, when he was surprise attacked by the last saibaman, which tackled him into Tien and Chaotzu, "D-damn it!" Tien said as he blasted the saibaman, they were too far and too late "DX!" Nappa blasted at Gohan, in that moment, Piccolo made a decision, he ran in front of Gohan and shielded him from the attack...

Piccolo hit the ground. "M-mr Piccolo? Mr Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his side. "Heh..heh..damn it...who would've thought that the Demon King would learn to have a soul...but can't you feel it? Your Father's energy i mean..." he coughed blood. Gohan managed to sense it, but it meant nothing to help Piccolo now, "Be good Gohan.. d"

Than the Demon King was no more. "Im tired of playing this game!" Vegeta shouted out of nowhere "We just want to know one thing, Where. Is. Raditz!?" Everyone tensed at this, even Nappa. "..Wait... that look, you mean he's.." A beep on his scouter. "Sorry i'm late guys!" Goku touched down, then realized the seriousness of the situation, Yamcha was dead. Piccolo was dead, "..." Goku looked at Krillin, and pointed at Nappa "Is that the guy who did this?" He said calmy, somewhat hiding his rage "Yeah, and he almost killed Gohan, lucky Piccolo was here." He walked over to Nappa, who just laughed "A power level of 5000? Tough, but you won't beat me!" Nappa ran at him "Kaioken!" Goku almost instantly flew behind him and knocked him into the air, landing him slightly in front of Vegeta, his spinal cords likely being severed, than Tien, Chaoutzu, and Krillin Blasted him with all they had, leaving him dead. Vegeta wasn't bothered very much by this "Kakarot! I demand you tell me where Raditz is now!" "Oh..Well, he'll be here in, uh, in hour or two maybe" Goku said "Really? wh- i mean, why the hell didn't anyone say this from the beginning" Vegeta says, almost slipping into happiness too far.

They wait. Raditz touches down. "Kakarot what did i miss? why is Vegeta just waiting?" "I was waiting for you! We need to go to Namek soon! Frieza is going to take the Dragon balls for himself when he finds out, this is our chance to finally overthrow him!" Vegeta said "O-oh, well i guess i should ask Kakarot what i came to ask.." Goku listens intensely "Dragon balls? we can use those to bring back our friends!" "Well, if you wish to come with us, we'll have to compete with Freiza's army" "Shoot, that sounds awesome! and i could bring my friends too! right guys!" Goku looked to his friends "Yeah, we'd have to bring back Yamcha and Piccolo, they're one's of us" Tien said "Yeah!" echoed Krillin. "Buuuuut we might have to wait on Bulma for a ship"

There is a dead silence

Raditz asked "Whats a Bulma?"

The group had went to Bulma, explaining the situation, and Bulma had the brilliant idea of using the saiyan pod, or at least modify it, but due to the fact that by the time they'd got to her, it was late. So Goku decided that Raditz and Vegeta could stay over at his house for one night, you can probably imagine that chichi wasn't very happy with this, but she was happy to meet Raditz, however she wouldn't give Vegeta the time of day, however, he didn't care. But, in the dead of night, Goku awoke and walked outside, he couldn't sleep and didn't have much else to do so he started to train, by himself he couldn't do much, but he was bored, so he did it anyway. Not too long later, Vegeta also woke up, and seeing Goku, he felt a small bit of anger, this was the brother of Raditz, but he was such a disgrace as a saiyan warrior, to have made friends with those he should've destroyed? It made his blood boil, he fired a weak energy blast at Goku, who dodged it, but barely, he turned to Vegeta "Hey! What was that for Vegeta?" Vegeta simply scoffed at him "A true saiyan would initiate battle first and questions after, you are a disgrace to the human race, but as the prince of all saiyans, I will destroy you!" Vegeta's power flared as he rushed at Goku. Goku couldn't react fast enough and was sent flying. "What the hell I'd this? This isn't the strength you beat Nappa with!" Vegeta yelled at him. Goku shook it off, Vegeta was this strong? He knew he have to push himself to his limit to win, he charged his ki, an aura flaring around him "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" He burst into Kaioken, and the battle was on...

Not too long after Raditz woke up, seeing the commotion and seeing they were about to blast each other, dashed in between them, they both looked in horror, they couldn't stop their blasts, Raditz raised his hands in both directions, instantly flaring into Kaioken x3, but that wasn't enough, the beams started to overtake him, but the explosion alone would kill the three of them, and everything miles around. "Kaioken...Times..." his power started to rise "FOOUUR!" His aura flared as be blasted both beams back, hitting, but not killing the two, all three dropped to the ground, and would stay until someone found them...

It was pretty early in the morning when Chichi and Gohan saw them all there, Chichi, despite being very mad, called the Z fighters, and all three of them had to be hospitalized, they all explained what happened, Goku with enthusiasm, Raditz and Vegeta with shame. Bulma showed up to the hospital to show the three and the Z fighters that she'd found the saiyan pod, however, upon pressing a button, it self destructed, as she lamented, Mr Popo had showed up, to deliver help from Kami, he stated that the ship Kami came to earth in was still intact, and after Bulma looked around, it'd only take a day or two to fix up. So the remaining Z fighters managed to convince Chichi to let Gohan go with them, as they knew how strong he was, and they all rested, knowing the journey ahead would be filled with danger, but they all were up to the challenge. In the morning, Bulma had readied the ship and, with books packed in his bag, Gohan had walked up to the ship, he was excited, and so was Chaotzu, but Tenshinhan and Krillin were wary, if this planet was strong enough to make those saiyans need help, what could they do? But nonetheless, they got in the ship. and Bulma took off. Meanwhile in the hospital...

Vegeta heard something from his scouter, a familiar voice, yes, of course, it was Cui, his rival. He picked up the scouter. "Cui! What the hell do you want?" Vegeta barked, despite being weak right now, he kept his pride up. Cui chuckled "I don't want anything from you Vegeta, I was just making sure that you knew you'd narrowly escaped death, you see, Lord Frieza was not very happy with you after you took a detour to whatever backwater planet you're on. However, with the mention of these 'Dragon Balls' he was more than willing to spare you, and take a trip to Namek of course, goodbye for now Vegeta, I hope I'll see you there!" Cui laughed and cut the communication between them, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts, there was no doubt that Frieza had to be overthrown, so he went back to resting, knowing what must be done next.


	10. Chapter 9: A Whole Other Planet

**Hey guys, you know the drill, i've been gone and i'm back, i might post a couple more of these over the weekend, i hope some of you are still around, so here we go, Chapter 9!**

Vegeta awoke in his hospital bed, he yawned and looked around, Kakarot and Raditz appeared to still be sleeping, but he knew that he had to get to Namek, before Frieza could get to the Dragon Balls! He tried to get out of bed, but was met with immidiate and intense pain, he laid back down, sighing. "Damn it..." He decided he simply had to wait until he was healed.

_On the ship..._

Bulma was getting annoyed.

She looked around the room, and all 4 of her fellow passengers were sitting down, legs crossed, eyes closed, they'd told her they were doing 'image training', but she was left out with nothing to do on this ship, it really grinded her gears, she walked over to the front panel to check how long their journey would take. 3 weeks, she sighed, this was gonna be hell. She walked over to her 'room' to take a nap.

_3 weeks later_

Goku woke up to the sound of Yajiarobe's voice."Hey! Goku! Wake up!" Goku sat up, shaking his head "Huh? What happened?" Yajirobe pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans. "Corrin just grew a new patch of these, he told me to get some to you guys." Goku smiled as Yajirobe tossed one into his mouth, Goku crunched down on the bean and was instantly healed, he stood up, smashing through his cast, Raditx and Vegeta, who had awoken due to the noise, seemed shocked "W-what!? How the hell did you do that Kakarot?!" Vegeta barked at him, Goku just chuckled and tossed one to him and Raditz. "Here! Have one!" They both ate them and similarly broke out of their casts. "Th-this is incredible!" Raditz said. "They're called Senzu Beans, and they can heal anything!" Goku said, a grin on his face. "Well, that means we MUST get to Namek, now!" Vegeta exclaimed, Goku thought for a minute. "I think I know where we can get a ship." He said. Raditz and Vegeta followed him to Capsule Corp where was standing out front, near a giant spaceship, Goku touched down right in front of him "Bulma told me you'd be here sometime or another. This baby's something I've been workin' on for quite a bit, and it'll getcha to Namek no problem!" explained. Goku smiled widely "Thanks Mr. Briefs! This looks awesome!" Goku started to run in, while looked at Raditz and Vegeta "I made sure to put in an enhanced gravity setting, y'know, for your training, it'll go all the way to 100x Earth's gravity, but you two make sure that Goku doesn't do that until he's ready, got it?" Raditz nodded while Vegeta scoffed and mumbled under his breath, suddenly, the ship started getting ready to take off, Raditz and Vegeta looked over to it, and they both had to quickly dash there to make it inside. "Kakarot, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled at him "Sorry about that guys!" Goku said, while laughing a bit, Vegeta facepalmed, this was gonna be a long trip.  
_Meanwhile…._  
The ship had touched down onto Namek, with Bulma pretty eager to get out. "Finally! We made it!" She immediately got out and started looking for where to place a capsule, Krillin, Gohan, Chaotzu, and Tien all stepped out, looking around. "Wow…We're really on a whole other planet!" Chaotzu said, excitedly, but suddenly, the 4 tensed, they could sense energies approaching, and suddenly, 2 Frieza Force soldiers landed near their ship "Well, I guess now we know what those puny battle powers were!" The two laughed and were about to strike, Gohan and Krillin were ready to fight them, but Tien Z-vanished right in front of one and had both of his index fingers to their heads "Dodon-PA!" He yelled, 2 yellow beams shot out of his fingers, killing the soldiers instantly. The rest of them were shocked. "Woah…Nice job Tien!" Said Gohan. "Jeez, leave some for us next time, will ya?" Krillin joked. Bulma seemed to have found a cave to place her capsule in, and she was currently in the house when the 4 were currently sensing multiple energies about to pass, they suppressed their own and watched a small fleet of Frieza soldiers fly by, with Frieza himself there, and they sensed his deadly power. "Oh man, That guy…Goku's not even close to that strong…he's a monster!" Tien nodded, and looked to where they were headed, and they appeared to be flying to a small Namekian village. "Come on guys, we have to follow them!" The gang did to discover that they were raiding villages for their Dragon Balls. They watched in terror as the whole village was murdered by a big pink alien, Dodoria, and only a child and an elderly Namekian was left, and as the child was endangered, Gohan's anger was flaring and he wouldn't watch any longer, he dashed at Dodoria and slammed him into a wall, the other three flew to his side and they all fled from the Frieza Force Elite, Dodoria followed them, however, he was gaining on them, so they flew to the ground and continued running, Dodoria blasted a huge mouth beam around the surrounding area and it all exploded, however, he missed the group, but he flew back to Frieza, assuming they were dead. At their hideout, the Z fighters discussed with Dende, the Namekian child, who told them about a Dragon Ball that was with the Grand Elder Guru, but it would take some time to get to where he was "I'll go. Alone, you three stay with Bulma." Said Tien, shocking the others "B-but what if something happens to you?" Chaotzu worried. "No way you're going alone, Tien, I'm coming with you." Krillin interjected. "Fine, you guys protect Bulma, okay?" Tien asked. "Alright." Gohan said, and Krillin and Tien took off with Dende for Grand Elder Guru's place. Once they arrived, Nail, a warrior Namekian, was outside the little house "What are you doing here?" He asked, and Dende stepped forward "We must see the Grand Elder, these people are here to help us, and our planet is in great danger!" He explained, Nail eyed the two, locking eyes with Tien for a moment. "Fine. Come in" He said, and they all stepped in. "Greetings" said Guru, from his chair, Dende explained everything that was happening currently to Guru in Namekian, and Guru nodded "I see. I can tell than you two are pure of heart, so you may take our Dragon Ball, but aim at the end of my life, and when I die, they will be useless." Tien mumbled under his breath "Damn it." As the Grand Elder spoke to him and Krillin "Would you two step closer for a moment?" He asked, and they did, confused, suddenly, they were hit with a massive power boost, they stepped back, looking at their hands "Wha- what is this?" Krillin asked incredulously "I have unlocked all the power hiding within you." Tien closed his hand into a fist. "This is incredible." He said. "Now go. Protect the Dragon Ball." Guru said, and the three flew off, back to Bulma's, however, Tien spoke to Krillin. "It's gonna be a hard time getting the Dragon Balls back from Frieza, huh?" said Tien. "Well, yeah, but these Power Boosts should help us out!" Krillin exclaimed. "Well, I think I might have a plan to get back those Dragon Balls, and it involves that Dodoria guy." Tien, Krillin, and Dende stopped flying for a second "I'd be doing it alone, and it could get us all the Dragon Balls, so go back with Dende, and if I don't come back in 36 hours, then I'm dead. Got it?" Krillin was shocked at Tien's bravery, and simply nodded "Y-yeah! I believe in you Tien!" He said "Thanks, Krillin" Tien said as he flew off in the direction of Frieza's HQ

**Aaaand that raps it up guys, i hope you liked this chapter, expect more this week, but for now, i gotta sleep, so see you all later on the next episode of Dragon Ball RV!**


	11. Chapter 10: Tien's New Power

**Hey guys it's Msider back with another chapter of Dragon Ball RV, so without further ado, here's Chapter 10 baby!**

Tien was cutting through the air.  
He found that with his new power boost, he was MUCH faster flying, not to mention stronger. Maybe even strong enough to take on Dodoria.  
He saw him flying back to Frieza's HQ and flew in front of him to cut him off, which seemed to catch him off guard. "Wh- Hey! It's you again!" He said. "Good observation, now, if you really wanna kill US and that Namekian kid…". Tien got into his fighting stance "You're gonna have to get through me FIRST!" Dodoria laughed at him, how could this stupid earthling be so stupid? "I'll beat you to an inch of your life, then make you tell me where that traitor Vegeta and your other earthling friends are!" Tien was surprised a bit, he must've thought that because Vegeta went to earth, that he came to Namek with them. Dodoria dashed at him, but Tien managed to dodge and kick him right in the spine, somehow, this attack hit HARD, slamming Dodoria to the floor and almost rendering him dead. "H-how!? How are you so strong!?" Tien simply landed beside him and prepared to kill him "W-wait! Don't you think Vegeta would wanna know what happened to his planet?" Tien thought about this for a second. "I-ill tell you the whole thing, really!" Tien sighed and tapped him with his foot "Talk." He said. "Alright, so he was told the planet was destroyed by a meteor, right?" "Right.." "But that was a lie, told by Lord Frieza himself! What actually happened was that HE blew up the planet, because he was scared of the saiyan's potential!" Tien seemed a slight bit interested as Dodoria stood up. "Well, I'm sure you're gonna go tell him, i'll be going now." Tien looked at him with all 3 of his eyes. "Alright, but make sure you tell Frieza something." "Wh-what?" "Tell him that the Human's potential is what put a stop to him." Tien said, menacingly "Put a stop to him? But Frieza hasn't been stopped ever!" Dodoria exclaimed, incredulous. "Oh, I know….._I meant in Hell_" Suddenly, Tien pointed his finger at Dodoria "Wai-" "DODON-PA!" A yellow beam went right through Dodoria's chest, and he exploded, Tien sighed. "Attacking me, I can forgive, but never my friends." Tien said, flying off, sure his plan would unfold right, and sooner than later, he found someone else with powerful energy "Hey!" Zarbon looked over at Tien "Y-you! I saw you at the village! What happened to Dodoria?" Zarbon said, although he didn't really care about Dodoria. "That doesn't matter, you're clearly a Frieza Force Soldier, so tell me where Frieza's base is, or else!" Zarbon laughed "Oh, please, even if you KILLED Dodoria, you're far from being able to threaten me." Zarbon said, still laughing, he rushed at Tien, about to punch him in the chest, but Tien dodged, way too easily, Zarbon looked surprised, but just rushed him again, this went on for a short while until Tien actually punched Zarbon, although he held back, Zarbon coughed blood and looked at Tien "You…how dare you embarrass me like this! Unfortunately for you, I still have a transformation that will tear you apart!" Zarbon's Ki shot up as he transformed into a beast-like thing, and this time, Tien let him pummel him, but why? After the beating, Tien was pretending to be barely conscious "You should probably…stop for a second." He said, Zarbon smiled "Why? Are you going to beg for your life?" Tien just chuckled "No, I should tell you that my friends have a dragon ball." Zarbon's eyes widened. "Really? Then where are they!?" "They're….just beside…." Tien pretended to pass out, Zarbon got extremely annoyed and brought him back to the ship to heal, and explain the situation to Frieza, who was pleased to find out he was one step closer to immortality, But, Tien didn't really need to heal, and as soon as they were far enough from the room, he burst out of the chamber, killing the grunt watching him, as soon as he sensed Frieza and Zarbon coming to investigate, he shot a beam right out the side of the ship, to make it seem like he was escaping from there, then, once he was distracted, managed to get into the room where they were keeping the dragon balls, but…How would he hold them? There were 6 of them, but he only had 2 hands, then it struck him, the 4 Witches Technique! He'd have to add another pair of arms, but it was all he had, he steadied his energy, and 2 pairs of arms shot out of his back, he then grabbed the Dragon Balls and shot off away from them, he did it! He got the Dragon Balls! Suddenly, Zarbon, who was out looking for him, shot a blast at him, Tien got hit, because of the Dragon balls he was carrying and dropped to the ground, turning to Zarbon "You almost got away with it, earthling, It's a shame that your life is now a waste." Tien just put down the dragon balls and his extra arms disappeared "As a matter of fact, it isn't." Tien got into a fighting position, and while Zarbon was about to transform, he simply put his hands in a triangle shape. "KikoHo!" A powerful beam disintegrated Zarbon, quickly, and Tien was left with his thoughts for a moment. "How…how am I THIS strong?" Then he remembered hearing something from Master Roshi, long ago, he told him that humans with a third eye are said to possess godly powers, but since he was raised by the evil Crane Master, that he lost the ability to be able to use these powers for good, Maybe, by getting his Potential unlocked, the slate had been wiped clean for him. He knew that he was past Goku's power on earth, or even Vegeta's, but he knew once Goku got there, he'd be way stronger, but still, he clenched his fist in hope, maybe if he kept working hard, with this new power, the Saiyan's wouldn't leave him in the dust, like they were threatening to.

**Hey guys, it's Msider again, now i know this chapter was focused a bit on Tien, but that's because in this story, due to his power being unlocked, he's not just gonna fade into the background with the rest of the "Hold them off until Goku gets here" crew, and that thing about humans with a third eye? Yeah, that's actually Canon, but, don't expect Tien to be reaching SSG levels or anything, he'll just be able to maybe keep up with the Saiyans and Piccolo**


	12. Chapter 11: End of Namek

Chapter 11

Tien's determination was unbreakable.

He sped toward his friends' hiding spot with new power running through his veins. Just as he thought Goku had left him in the dust, forever to be nothing but part of the B-Team, he had his potential truly unlocked. He touched down and looked over to see Krillin, Gohan, Dende, Chaotzu, and Bulma inside a little capsule house, but they rushed out to see him. "Y-you made it!" Gohan said. "Heheh, nice job, Tien!" Said Krillin, smirking, "Don't celebrate just yet, guys, I got the Dragon Balls, but Frieza's strong, we're gonna have to see if Piccolo and Yamcha can help us out," Tien said, setting down the Dragon Balls. Dende stepped forward, confusing the Z fighters, he looked at Tien "I know how to summon Shenron from these. You must speak in Namek's native tongue." Tien nodded and Dende stepped forward.

"What are your wishes? Porunga will grant any three." Said Dende.

"Th-three!? Awesome! We've got 2 wishes to spare!" Said an elated Krillin "Alright.

We bring back Yamcha and Piccolo, and with our next wish, bring them to Namek!" Dende looked confused "The dragon can only resurrect one person at a time." The group deflated a bit at this, but Chaotzu stepped forward to brighten their moods. "If we bring back Piccolo, then Kami will be alive, and we can bring Yamcha back to life on Earth!" Krillin smiled and stepped forward. "Alright, Now we're sure to-huh?!"

They suddenly all sensed 5 enormous evil ki energies, everybody but Bulma, Dende, and Tien seem to panic. "O-oh jeez! Those ki's are massive! What're we gonna do?" Gohan cried. "They're coming to us, on your guard, guys." 5 pods crashed down, revealing 5 brightly coloured warriors, who instantly started posing together.

"Recoome!" "Burter!" "Jeice!" "Guldo!" "Ginyu!"

"And together we are-?" Said the purple alien in the middle, presumably Ginyu.

"The Ginyu Force!" The whole team posed together before Ginyu chuckled and stepped forward. "Looks to me like we've got someone disrespecting Lord Frieza, huh? Well, we just can't have that. Jeice! Help me carry these dragon balls to Lord Frieza!" Jeice quickly nodded and they started flying off to Frieza, "Damn it! Just when we had all 7!" Krillin lamented, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo menacingly stepped forward. "Heh, let me handle the runts." Burter looked extremely upset at this "You!? I wanna fight them first!" Recomme stepped in. "Uh, actually, you called first last time, it's Guldo on the runts, and me on baldy over there." Recomme said, pointing to Tien. "Wha-? Fine then." Said Burter as he crossed his arms, looking upset, Guldo stepped toward Krillin, Gohan, and Chaotzu. "It's best for now if we play along, guys, but don't worry, I'm not sensing a lot of Ki off this guy." Guldo stepped forward and smiled, as soon As the three rushed him, he put his hand forward and they were all stopped in their tracks.

"Huh? I can't move!" Gohan said. "N-neither can I!" Chaotzu cried. Guldo used psychokinesis to bring some sharp tree trunks to him. "Now, get ready to die!" The trunks flew at them, Chaotzu closed his eyes and yelled "Tien, help!" In an instant, when his eyes opened, the tree trunks were in pieces on the floor. The 3 looked over to Guldo, and he was on the ground, unconscious. Recomme and Burter looked shocked, seeing Tien right next to the body. "What?! How can this be!? This guy's power level is only 5000!" Tien chuckled and walked towards Recoome. "As a matter of fact-" He flared his ki and gut punched Recoome, causing him to stumble back and cough blood, "-It isn't." Recoome collapsed, and Burter had his eyes wide. Tien looked at him before there was a loud crash, he looked over to see a spaceship touching down, he readied himself, with Burter still shaking in fear, Tien saw the ship open and three shadowy figures ominously stepped out, but when they stepped into the light, it was Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz! "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Goku said, smiling. The whole group was happy to see him "Goku!" "Dad!" Krillin and Gohan ran to him, he smiled and hugged the two, Raditz looked away like he didn't care, but Gohan walked over to him and hugged him as well. "I missed you too, Uncle Raditz." Raditz smiled softly, suddenly, Gohan stepped back and was about to head back to the battle when Burter shot a beam at him out of nowhere, Tien didn't expect that and it flew right past him and hit Gohan right on the back, he coughed and fell, leaving Goku and Raditz in shock. Goku looked up at Burter and gave him an extremely angry look. "Raditz. Watch Gohan for a second." Suddenly, Goku appeared to vanish, Vegeta smirked as he saw Burter hit the ground, coughing up blood. "Even the mighty Ginyu Force is nothing...compared to a Super Saiyan!" Goku and Raditz heard this many times and learned to ignore it, Raditz gave Gohan a senzu bean. "That was a close one." He said, Goku looked at Tien, confused. "Jeez, Tien, thought you'd be stronger by now... I mean, unless you're hiding your power?" Tien smirked "You'll just have to find out, Goku. Now c'mon, we gotta go get the Dragon Balls back." "Wait, back?" Said Raditz, confused. "I'll explain on the way." Said Tien.

Later..

They had caught up with Captain Ginyu and Jeice, who had been talking to Frieza just a bit earlier, but he was long gone by now, Ginyu smirked. "Well, looks like the whole barrel of monkeys has arrived!" Goku and the rest touched down, but Vegeta stepped forward first. "If you value your life, you will surrender now." "Vegeta? Threatening me? Of all people YOU should know your place, but don't worry, I'm happy to SHOW YOU!" Ginyu rushed at Vegeta and they clashed, everyone watched in awe, but Vegeta had the upper hand. The fighting stopped for a moment and Ginyu was out of breath, suddenly, he shoved his hand into his own chest, everyone watched in horror, even Vegeta, suddenly, he extended his arms to the side "Change now!" There was a large flash of light and Vegeta smiled, but that definitely was NOT Vegeta "wh-what the hell?" Said Vegeta, in Ginyu's body. "Hah! Now I can use your amazing battle power to MY advantage!" Ginyu then rushed toward Goku, who actually managed to dodge and counter his attack fairly easily, in fact, he was beating him up! Even Vegeta in his own body was stronger, Jeice watched in horror as Ginyu was pummelled in Vegeta's body, suddenly, when Goku was about to throw another punch, Ginyu smiled and yelled "Change now!" Goku was in front of him, but Vegeta was behind Goku, and Goku dodged the blast, putting Ginyu in his own body, from behind Goku, Ginyu latched onto Goku, now in his own body "Change now!" He switched into Goku's body and rushed at Raditz, who, yet again, beat him up easily. "WHY. IS. THIS. HAPPENING?! I should be just as strong as you!" Raditz chuckled. "You're using Kakarot's body, molded to be a martial artist Saiyan fighting machine, YOU, however, are none of those things, so it's little more than a low class Saiyan husk." Ginyu got frustrated and dashed at Raditz "Change no-!" Raditz, in a split second, grabbed Goku in Ginyu's body and held him up, causing Ginyu to go back into his own body. Ginyu looked tired, but latched onto Raditz. "Jeice! Code Alpha Magma!" Jeice seemed scared and reluctant. "Wha-? But...Cap'n, are you sure? It'll be the end of the Ginyu Force!"

"Jeice, the Ginyu force, despite its name, was never about me. It was about teamwork...and friendship. The Ginyu force will never end, not as long as you hold that in your heart, besides, as the leader of the force, you're gonna have to call the shots. And i trust you to." As everyone was moved by this amazing speech, Jeice reluctantly threw a speeding energy ball that pierced Ginyu and Raditz, Raditz coughed blood, though felt like this was familiar, he hit the floor and Vegeta seemed shocked, He looked at Jeice with rage, but as he took a step to him, he collapsed, as did Goku, Tien knew he had to take charge, he knocked out Jeice, easily, to everyone's surprise, and looked at Krillin and Gohan. "Get those three to a healing pod, now!" They nodded and rushed the Saiyans to the healing pods, he could sense Frieza approaching, and a ki fading from where he came from, he looked at Dende. "We gotta summon the dragon, now." Dende nodded and spoke a foreign language over the dragon balls, suddenly, Porunga, a buffed out version of Shenron, appeared. "Revive the Namekians named Piccolo, and then bring him to Namek." Dende nodded and told this to the dragon, it's eyes glowed red and Dende looked at Tien. "He's on Namek." "...Where?" "On Namek." Tien sighed "Should've been more specific." Tien looked over to the ship, knowing Gohan and Krillin were there, he sensed Frieza approaching, he looked at Chaotzu. "Go make sure Krillin and Gohan stay in the ship, and take Dende too." "But...what about you, Tien? You can't fight this Frieza guy alone!" Chaotzu worried. Tien just smiled "Maybe not. But I have to buy some time. Just until Piccolo arrives." Chaotzu sadly nodded and flew off, Tien sighed, as The Emperor of The Universe, Lord Frieza, touched down, looking angry. "I've had quite enough of your shenanigans, earthling. Now move, so I can get my immortality and perhaps spare your life, to serve me." Tien smiled and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I won't, and besides, these balls aren't going to last long." Almost on que, The Dragon Balls turned to stone and dropped, Frieza looked confused "Wait...what?" "When the creator of a set of Dragon Balls dies, the Dragon balls become useless." Frieza's eye twitched "Foolish worm...You've sealed the fate of all your little friends, as well as your whole planet!" Frieza rushed at Tien, who caught his fist, catching Frieza by surprise. "As a matter of fact. I haven't." He kneed Frieza in the stomach and started fighting with him, Krillin and the rest could sense the battle raging. A little while later, it seemed both were running out of gas. Tien chuckled. "Guess I was wrong to think I needed help to beat you." Frieza then smiled widely. "Well, I do have another trick up my sleeve." With that, Frieza's ki started rising Tien's eyes widened as he grew in size, as did his horns, Frieza smiled "how do you like my second form?" Tien grit his teeth and rushed at him, only to get batted away easily, now Frieza clearly had the upper hand, toying with him.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was rushing to get there, he suddenly felt a fading ki and found a Namekian, dying on the ground. "Who're you?" Said Piccolo "...Nail...I had to...fight Frieza...to buy your friends some time...you're Piccolo, right?" Piccolo nodded, and nail smiled. "I don't know what you want, but I have to go see if I can help." As Piccolo stepped away, Nail spoke "before you go...Frieza's powerful, too powerful to be beaten...but if we fuse...we might stand a chance" Piccolo seemed reluctant. "Don't worry...I won't stick around, I'll just be the catalyst for your power to grow." Piccolo sighed. "Fine." Per Nail's instruction, he put his hand on his chest, and with a burst of light, Nail was gone, and Piccolo felt new power running through him. He rushed to go save the group.

As the fight raged on, with Frieza barely trying, he was ready to finish him off, but before he could fire a death beam, he was kicked to the side, when Frieza looked up, he saw Piccolo "Oh, look, I missed one of you." Piccolo had a serious look. "For all the Namekians that you killed, prepare to face your reckoning, Frieza!" Piccolo dashed at Frieza, and actually started winning! Tien watched in awe as Piccolo turned the tables. After a while of Fighting, Frieza was yet again getting mad, but he smiled. "Looks like not all of you are as easy to squash as an average Namekian, but just a reminder that you're still insects compared to me!" Frieza slightly grew in size as his head elongated and his horns grew again, resulting in his terrifying third form. In this form, Piccolo started being beaten, Tien even jumped in to help, but to no avail. Back at the ship, everyone could sense this and Krillin had enough "That's it! We all have to go help them, guys!" At this point, Raditz burst out of his healing pod. "Raditz! You're healed?" Raditz lied "Yeah! I must've taken less of a beating than those other 2." They all rushed over to Tien and Piccolo's aide when Frieza just laughed "Come along! The more the merrier! But no matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!" Frieza was somehow able to keep up with all of them, and Raditz was too weak to use the Kaioken. Dende was secretly healing them when hey went down, but Frieza ended up noticing, and he chuckled. "As you should know, I'm more than capable of ending all of your lives in this form, but I'll give you a treat and show you..My Final Form." With a flash of l get, a much smaller, less horned Frieza appeared, Tien sighed. "I guess his goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Frieza death beamed Dende before anybody could see "There, no more coming back to life."

But back at this ship. Goku and Vegeta healed and burst out of their pods, they looked at each other and nodded, and got to where Frieza was about to terrorize the group, Frieza recognized Vegeta "Oh, Vegeta, glad you made it to the finale of this little gathering." Vegeta scowled, nobody else was fit to fight, so Goku and Vegeta squared up to Frieza, and they started the fight, but with everything they had, the fight seemed hopeless. Goku suddenly had an idea, he put his hands in the air, "Vegeta! Distract him for me!" "Don't tell me what to do Kakarot!" Vegeta tried his best, but could barely stand to Frieza's final form. But soon, Frieza noticed an orb in the sky "What? How did you gather so much energy? Well, no matter, I'm ENDING this!" Frieza summoned an energy ball, so Goku sent his Spirit Bomb at him, Frieza looked up as his energy was eaten by the ball, he tried to hold it back. "This...is nothing, this is nothing!" The ball exploded, leaving Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Raditz, And Chaotzu standing there. "Did...did they make it?" They flew over and saw Vegeta rise from the water, and he pulled up Goku with his other hand. Goku got up and smiled "W-we did it guys!" He hugged Krillin, Gohan and Raditz and everyone sighed in relief, the nightmare was over, or so they thought.

Suddenly, a death beam fired at Piccolo, Raditz saw it coming and stepped in the way, the beam pierced his chest, but only Piccolo's arm, Raditz hit the floor, dead, it went right through his heart, Vegeta froze, Goku was shocked, and Gohan looked terrified Frieza smiled and laughed "Looks like that's one less monkey in the barrel, whoopsie daisy." Goku looked at Frieza "Everyone, run! I'll handle this!" Krillin shook his head "No way, Goku, we're in this together!" Suddenly, a small twinkle of ki hit Krillin in the chest, he looked down and started to float up, Frieza had his hand raised, Goku looked in terror, and shouted to Frieza. "Wait! Frieza! STOP IT!" As Frieza closed his fist, Krillin screamed "Help, Goku-!" He exploded, Goku was left in the same shock as Vegeta, who was staring at Raditz's lifeless body. Was this real? He couldn't be gone...just like that? Goku and Vegeta were there, frozen in anger and pain. Lightning started to strike. The clouds darkened "Im...not...gonna let you...get away...with this.." They both said, shaking, their heads flicked up for a moment, their hair glowing, and going back down, suddenly they both yelled out "RRRAAAAAAAGH-!" Suddenly, their hair was shimmering gold. Vegeta looked at Frieza, but Goku turned to the group. "Gohan, take everyone, go get Bulma, and leave on the ship." "B-but dad-" "Are you deaf, boy?! Listen to your father!" Gohan nodded and flew off with Piccolo and Chaotzu, Tien stayed for a moment, looking at Goku. "Win this, Goku, for all of us." Tien flew off with the rest, and now both Goku and Vegeta were looking at Frieza. "But...how? Saiyans transform into apes! What are you?" Goku and Vegeta floated up slightly. "We are Saiyan Warriors, with true hearts. Awakened by rage." They both said at the same time.

"I am the answer to all living things that cry out in pain!" Said Goku

"I am the most powerful warrior in he universe!" Said Vegeta

"I am the light in the darkness!" Said Goku

"I am the hope of the universe!" Said Vegeta

"We are truth." They said in synchrony.

"We are the legendary Super Saiyans!"

"Prince Vegeta!" "Son Goku!" They both yelled, flaring their ki, Frieza looked shocked, then smiled. "Really into that old myth, eh? Well, super Saiyan or not, you will die by my hand!" Frieza started to power up and his arms grew in muscle mass. "This is 100% of my pow-" Frieza was knocked to the side by Vegeta, Goku then got in the way and kicked him into the air, Vegeta then flip kicked him, sending him flying to the ground, Frieza widely beamed at them, but they dodged them all.

Vegeta kept up the fight and ended up completely battering Frieza with ease, especially with the help of Goku, they were practically one single fighting machine. Frieza managed to land a kick to the top of the head, causing Vegeta to be buried into the ground, and he laughed at him "Just as easy as your other monkey friend, you cannot stand to me Vegeta!" Vegeta got up, looking livid, Frieza death beamed him, but Vegeta purposely took it to the face, he simply looked at him "Are you talking about Raditz? DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT RADITZ!" Frieza then realized the battle was practically over, but he raised his hands "FINE! If I can't kill you, then I'll blow up the planet!" He threw an energy ball into the floor and there was a large explosion, but after it, there was a large hole in the ground with lava spewing from it. Goku's eyes widened "I held back too much, but the core has been activated, in 5 minutes, it will explode!" Vegeta sighed. "Guess that means we won't have as much time to pummel you." He then started rushing Frieza, who could barely fight back, Goku managed to see the dragon being brought back to life, King Kai's doing. He told king Kai telepathically to leave him and Vegeta to fight Frieza, and he reluctantly complied. Goku flew over to Vegeta as he was staring down Frieza. "Are you done? We have to go." "Go?! We're not done with Frieza." I'm content with having his pride broken, he was beaten by 2 monkeys." Vegeta looked at Frieza and sighed, Raditz would want him to stop. His hair turned back to black and Goku and Vegeta started to fly off, Frieza's anger got the better of him and he fired a blast with all he had at Vegeta. Vegeta turned, hair glowing gold once again. "I...I gave him a chance...but he's just SO STUPID." He used a single hand to return the blast, and Frieza was no more, Goku and Vegeta were now rushing to a ship, any ship, they found one and Vegeta and Goku started pressing buttons at random, well, Goku at random, Vegeta had some slight piloting skills. But at King Kai's place, he felt the planet explode. King Kai sighed. Yamcha was no longer with him, everyone killed by Frieza and his men were now on Earth. Including Raditz, who, in all of the reunion commotion, had no clue what happened to his dear friend. But he knew one thing. Vegeta was a super Saiyan now.

And one other thing.

He knew that he would have to catch up.


	13. Chapter 12: Frieza Returns!

**Chapter 12: Frieza Returns!**

It had been quite a while since the battle on Namek, and Raditz had been training, he wasn't angry that his brother and best friend were away because he didn't know if they were dead, what he WAS was sad. He missed them greatly and put all the energy from his sorrow into his training. At the same time Tien and the earthlings were also training alongside him. Tien had gotten Raditz to teach him the Kaioken, and ever since then, he had been pushing himself with it, somehow managing to surpass Raditz, which boggled the Saiyan's mind, even though he WAS a low class, he was still a Saiyan, of the warrior race! It didn't bother him TOO much, though, as Tien and the rest of the Z fighters accepted him as part of them, and he was content with that. One day, everyone sensed an immense energy, Frieza?! They didn't know, but they knew he wasn't alone, so the Z fighters, with Bulma following along, prepared and touched down at site where a ship landed, and, lo and behold, Frieza, with some new cyborg parts, stepped out, along with a squadron of his men, and a tall alien standing beside him, in fact, that was his father, King Cold. As the men stepped out, a familiar group of brightly coloured aliens jumped out from behind Frieza.

"Reacoome!" "Burter!" "Guldo!" "Jeice!"

"And together we are-?" Said the red alien in the centre, Jeice.

"The Ginyu Force!" They all said, as Frieza smirked. The Z fighters were watching this from a slight distance, and were about to engage when someone wearing a blue Capsule Corp jacket landed, Frieza seemed dismayed. "Hm... Who are you, and what makes you think that you can stand in the way of the Frieza Force?" The teenager didn't say anything, he simply unsheathed his sword and in a split second, each generic Frieza Force soldier fell to the floor, even the Ginyu Force was shocked, Frieza just raised an eyebrow. "So...you're not completely weak, you seem like you'd be friends with those Super Saiyans, so if you value your life, be a good little earthling and go fetch them for me." The teenager looked right at Frieza, and slightly smirked. "That's too bad, Frieza, because I AM a Super Saiyan!" He then proved this by powering up, his hair turned golden and stood on end, Frieza was shocked for a moment, suddenly, The teen was behind Frieza, and sheathed his sword, and Frieza fell to pieces, literally, he had been cut into multiple pieces. King Cold, the taller frost demon, looked surprise. "Hm... Well, if you could defeat Frieza that easily, then why don't YOU be the heir to the throne?" He proposed, the teen looked at him. "I'd never even consider it." "Oh, well, could I at least get a look at your blade?" The teen didn't seem to care and handed it over, then, King Cold refused to give it back. "You fool, clearly the only way you defeated Frieza was with this, now die!" King Cold fired a ki blast at the teen, but he just reflected it, Cold didn't even have time to react as the teen moved his hands in a formation in front of his chest and held them out. "Burning Attack!" The burning yellow blast completely disintegrated King Cold. The Z fighters were floored at this, especially those who had seen Frieza in action. The teen walked over to them and turned back to his normal state. "Hey, you guys are waiting for Son Goku and Vegeta, right? He'll be here in a short while, but not in this area, he's gonna land a bit over there." He said, gesturing behind him, then Raditz stepped forward. "How do you know where they're going to land, and how are you a Super Saiyan? Who are you?" The teen sighed. "My name is Trunks, and...that's all I can tell you, for now. But please, trust me! Once they gets close enough, you'll be able to sense his energy!" The group decided that it'd be best to follow along for now, even the Ginyu Force, now that Frieza and Cold were out of the picture, simply watched from the sidelines, and sure enough, 2 pods landed down where they were, a bit nostalgic for some of the Z fighters, and just like all that time ago, two Saiyans stepped out, although, they were wearing weird clothing, Goku looked happy, and Vegeta seemed grumpy, as usual, but where Goku's attention went to the mysterious teen, Trunks, Vegeta's eyes were searching through the crowd for Raditz, and he calmed when he saw him, Goku walked out from the small crater caused by their pods and waved. "Hey there, guys!" Krillin stepped forward, smiling widely "Where've you been, Goku?" Goku chuckled a bit "I was training on planet Yardrat, with Vegeta! I was gonna show you when Frieza showed up, but..." Goku put 2 fingers to his forehead and disappeared for a moment, then when he appeared, he had Master Roshi's sunglasses on "We can teleport now!" The whole group was shocked, but Trunks simply walked up to Goku. "You're Son Goku, right? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Goku's face went serious and he nodded, they both flew a way away from the group, Trunks looked at Goku for a moment "You can transform into a Super Saiyan, right?" Goku nodded "Yeah, why?" Trunks took a deep breath and transformed into a Super Saiyan, then got into a fighting stance with his sword. "I'd like to test you, if that's okay." Goku smiled and nodded, also turning into a Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Trunks swung his sword at Goku, but stopped, less than an inch away from his face, Trunks seemed confused "Huh? Why didn't you move out of the way?" Goku just chuckled. "Because, I knew you weren't gonna hit me, there wasn't any malicious intent behind it." Trunks went back to his base form, satisfied. "Alright, it's you for sure, but I've gotta tell you something, something you can't tell anyone else here." Goku seemed curious "Okay, what is it?" Trunks took a deep breath before explaining. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm actually from the future. That's how I knew you were going to land here." Goku nodded "And?" "Well, I came back to warn you about something, in about 3 years, there are gong to be ultra powerful androids that attack the earth, I've seen them kill EVERYBODY, only Gohan survived in my time." Trunks explained "Aw man, really? I couldn't beat them?" Trunks sighed "Actually, you die from a heart virus before the androids appear" "What!? So I'm not even gonna get to fight 'em?" Trunks then handed a small plastic bottle. "Don't worry, if you take these whenever symptoms start to appear, you should be fine" Goku smiled widely "Awesome, so, basically what you're saying is that we all have to train like crazy for 3 years until those androids show up?" Trunks seemed in awe Goku could take in all that completely and break it down as just more training, the stories about him were true! Trunks nodded, then Goku seemed to think for a second "Waiit... If you can turn Super Saiyan, then who's your dad?" Trunks sighed at this "I thought that might be an issue." Trunks pointed over to Vegeta "Vegeta is my father, and Bulma over there is my mother." Goku seemed aghast at this "Wait, really? Vegeta and Bulma?" "But you can't tell them, or I might never be born!" Trunks explained, and Goku nodded "Alright, got it!" Goku walked over to the gang and explained some of the situation, leaving out Trunks' parents, as Trunks flew off in his time machine, but at the last moment, as he was looking at the crowd, he saw a Saiyan with long hair and a familiar likeness. "Wait, Raditz is here!?" Was all he could say before his time machine sped off, and the group sped off, ready to train like hell


End file.
